Political Arrangement
by SukiYumi
Summary: The war is over and the G-boys settle into a school on Colony 12. One odd princess later, Wufei's engaged to a girl who seems to have split personalities depending on who she's dealing with.
1. Yumi's secret

Disclaimer: Anyone who needs to read this to believe that I don't own Gundam Wing really needs to go back to preschool.  
  
Leiko: Ok peoples, I know that I normally write a hilariously funny, don't even say it Wufei, intro, but 1. I don't feel like it, and 2. I just broke both of my wrists 4 days ago. And the ONLY reason I'm even writing this, is as a Happy Birthday to CrimsonSash. So, happy B-day Kin-chan!!! (Her b-day is January 17! Mine's the 26th in case anyone cares! ^-^!!!)  
  
Random Old Lady: Yeah, so you better be grateful you little hooligans!!!  
  
Leiko: Um. Do I know you?  
  
ROL: Wha? Where am I? Who are you? WHERE'S MY CAT!?!?!  
  
Leiko: Okaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay. anyways, on with the fic!  
  
ROL: FLUFFYKINS!?!?!?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Yumi sighed. This class was boring; she was already WAY past this level in math. She smiled at that thought. It was amazing what you could do when you had no life. Yumi was the 15-year-old child of the Kasumura Dynasty. She was the third child, and the second daughter. She supposed that if the school knew that she was part of the Royal family from colony 6 that the foolish students would come flocking to her like the pathetic sheep that they were. HA! Like THAT would happen. That would mean she would get attention, and she HATED attention. Attention meant publicity, and publicity meant people. Yumi LOATHED, DESPISED, HATED people. Not ALL people, only stupid, inferior saps.. This was just about everyone.  
  
Suddenly a cutting voice interrupted her musings, "Ms. Sukamura, I suppose that since you aren't paying attention to the lesson," Yuki frowned, great, stupid bakayarou. Mr. Terada was her least favorite teacher. Oh well, time for her act.  
  
"Therefore you probably feel that your time would be better spent somewhere else, am I correct?" He then plowed on without waiting for her answer, "Of course I am correct, I am the teacher, and now for not paying attention I want you to go sit in the hall for twenty minutes. I will tell you when you can come back in."  
  
Yumi began to sniff, and then pretended to be holding back tears. In a trembling voice she replied, "B-but s-s-sir. I-I promise that I'll pay attention... Please, I swear I will."  
  
The teacher merely sneered at her pleading. "Go now before I decide to give you detention."  
  
Still keeping up her act, the 'sniffling' girl walked quietly out of the room. After she shut the door behind her, she dropped her act. "Weakling baka has to use his power as an educator to get his way. sickening. But I suppose that you can't expect that much from him. seeing as how he IS a weak man."  
  
"Hey look Wu-man, a female version of you!"  
  
Yumi whirled around, standing before her were five hot guys. The one that had spoken was about 5'9" with long chestnut brown hair that was braided and cobalt blue eyes. He was wearing a button up red short-sleeved shirt with an interesting black design on the bottom, and simple black pants.  
  
The one he was talking to was maybe two inches taller than the speaker with chin length hair that was pulled back into a supposedly painfully tight ponytail at the base of his neck. He had dark brown/black eyes and was wearing a white short sleeve button up shirt and a pair of dark black fighting pants. At the moment his handsome face wore a hard glare that promised much pain to his friend if he was stupid enough to speak again.  
  
Next to the American looking one, was a shorthaired platinum blond boy, who was shaking his head at his friends. His stern gaze didn't fit his laughing aquamarine eyes at all, and you could tell he thought that his friends were amusing. He was about 5'8" wearing a short sleeved red t-shirt with a thick black stripe across the chest, and two tan stripes on either side of the black one in horizontal lines. He was also wearing red/brown semi dressy pants.  
  
Standing a little away from the other three was a bored looking brunette with chocolate brown hair and forest green eyes. His hair was in a weird cut that would look dumb on anyone else, but he managed to pull it off. He had on a pair of light blue jeans, a black undershirt and a long sleeved button up green shirt with all the buttons undone and was around 6 feet tall.  
  
And lastly Yumi's gaze fell on a cold looking boy with messy dark brown hair and emotionless Prussian blue eye. He was wearing dark blue jeans and a light yellow button up shirt. He was just shy of 6 feet, and looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.  
  
While Yumi had been analyzing the 5 guys, they had been analyzing her as well. She hoped that they thought that she was just some nerdy girl and left her alone. She especially didn't like the attentions of males. She got enough of their kind at home, always trying to receive her hand in marriage, luckily all the really rich ones, that actually had a chance with convincing her father, were after her elder sister.  
  
She shook her head slightly going back to her original thought. Hm. She was wearing the usual, (for her act) a long ugly figure hiding skirt, which effectively hid her jean shorts, and a long equally ugly sweater, which hid her maroon+ tank top. Then she immediately checked her glasses, if they slid even a little bit they would give away her eye color. She had big, beautiful Crimson/violet eyes, which were a dead give away for her origins.  
  
Next, she contemplated her hairstyle; as usual, her hair was pinned up and under an ugly mouse brown wig. Today's wig hairstyle was pigtails, really juvenile, looking pigtails. Underneath, her hair was really black with natural dark purple highlights. It reached to her waist, and she usually wore it half up in a bun, and then left the rest to flow down her back.  
  
She snapped out of her own little world just in time to realize that the boys were talking to her again.  
  
"Um. Ms.?"  
  
Without thinking about her answer she responded, "Sukamura."  
  
"Well, Ms. Sukamura, I am Quatre Winner, this is Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Trowa Barton, and this is Wufei Chang." The platinum blond said. Then he suddenly realized his mistake.  
  
"I'm sorry, I accidentally reverted to-" He began, only to be cut off by a laugh from Yumi.  
  
"It's okay, I speak Arabic." She informed him with a laugh. Smirking at their, well, Quatre and Duo's surprised expression (the rest are emotionless ^-^o *note the sweatdrop*), she walked backwards towards the wall and leaned on it, and then she slid down the wall and into a sitting position. "Oh, and one more thing, this conversation, it never happened." She said, reverting back to Japanese.  
  
Just then, the door opened. "Alright Ms. Sukamura, since none of the rest of the class can answer any of the questions, I've decided to have a pop quiz. So I will be cutting your time short so that you can take it." Said the teacher. "And who are you?" Mr. Terada asked looking at the five boys.  
  
"We're the new exchange students." Quatre informed the teacher, with a nervous smile on. Duo was just frowning, a pop quiz because the students can't answer the questions, what a psycho. Wufei, as usual, had a defiant look on his face and was practically daring the teacher to bully him. Heero and Trowa, however, were walking off down the hall.  
  
"And where do you think you're going gentlemen, no one skips my class!" The teacher called out after the two teens. Not bothering to stop, they just turned around and sent the teacher a chilling look.  
  
"Listen you f-" Wufei began.  
  
"Mr. Tereda? I think that they are seniors." Yumi said, cutting off anything the Chinese boy could have said, directly insulting this teacher was dangerous. He had people expelled for "disrespecting" him, saying that they were beyond his help.  
  
"No, shut up Ms. Sukamura, let he young man finish." The teacher said in an angry voice.  
  
Yumi wouldn't normally have shut up, but she had to keep up with her 'pathetic shy girl' act.  
  
Wufei merely snorted at his teacher's subtle threat. "Don't you have a class to teach?" He asked the teacher rudely, making him visibly fume.  
  
"Fine. Everyone, in the classroom NOW. We're having a test; I hope you can keep up." He responded nastily. Going back into the classroom, he went to his desk and chose the test that was supposed to be for the seniors and began passing it out. "Everyone who fails this test receives detention." He said. That'll teach the brat not to mess with me he thought to himself, smirking. Then he realized something. "Okay class, before we start the test, we have three new students joining us today. So come up here, introduce yourselves and get your lazy butts back into your seats."  
  
The three guys all walked up to the front of the class, trying to ignore the girl's stares and whispers. Even Duo didn't like the attention, Girls are cool and all, but could they be any more obvious!?!  
  
Quatre went first. "Hi, my name is Quatre Reberba Winner; I am the leader of Colony 4 and am Pilot 04 of the Sandrock." (A/N: Since the war is over, I'm just making them say their names, ok, that's all. ^-^) "I have twelve older sisters, and I'm the only male, and me and my sisters are Arabian."  
  
Next, Duo went up. "Yo, my name's Duo Maxwell also known as Shinagami or the God of death, I'm pilot 02 of the Deathscythe and I love the ladies!" At this, Wufei snorted, but Duo just ignored his irritable friend. "I'm American, and I also love ta Partay!!!"  
  
Then Wufei stepped foreword. "My name is Chang, Wufei; I am the descendent of the legendary warrior clan of Colony 8. I am a master at every form of martial arts, and I am pilot 05 of Shenlong. I don't want your pathetic attention, and you will leave me alone if you know what's good for you."  
  
With their introductions made, they went back to their seats and the test began. (A/N: Yumi is seated on the middle row at the end, right next to the window. Wufei is behind her, Quatre is next to her, and Duo is in front of her, and they ended up sitting that way, because no one wanted to sit by Yumi because she's unpopular.)  
  
After half an hour he told the class to stop and to pass their papers foreword. A few students started to complain about not having enough time to finish the test were quickly silenced by a glare. "Alright class, you can talk amongst yourselves while I grade your papers." Saying this, he walked out of the room and went to the teachers lounge to read the papers.  
  
As soon as the door closed again, the entire class got up and started to get into groups. Well... The guys formed their groups; the girls all flocked over to the Gundam Pilots.  
  
"So, is this going to be your permanent school since the war's over and all?" "Will you be my boyfriend?" "Marry me, PLEASE!!!" Were just a few of the things the girls were saying, but the pilots only heard an annoying buzz. Then a voice cut them all off.  
  
"Hi, I'm Kimiko Naraku, of the Colony 12's Naraku's." (A/N: I also don't own Inuyasha. ^-^)  
  
The pilots looked up. Standing before them was a gorgeous girl of about 5'6" with shoulder length black hair with dark pink tips. At the moment she had her hair in a half ponytail and was wearing a short black skirt, a tight dark pink tank top and a black sweater with dark pink roses embroidered on the edge. On her face she wore dark pink lipstick and the same colored eye shadow, the outfit was a nice contrast to her ice blue eyes.  
  
Quatre and Duo introduced themselves politely, but when she turned to Wufei, he just stared distastefully at her proffered hand. And then gave her a look that clearly said, "What makes you think I'm going to even talk to you, much less shake your hand?"  
  
Kimiko frowned at this, before it was replaced with a flirtatious smile. "You must be the quiet type, I like that." She stated winking at him.  
  
Wufei stared at her in wonderment. Didn't she know how to take a hint? And her repulsive perfume was suffocating him. Resisting the urge to throw up he turned back to his book. At the moment he was brushing up on his codes. The one he was reading right now was the most complicated of space communication.  
  
He was half way through decoding one of the more cryptic sentences, when the book was taking out of his hands. He immediately looked up, ready to murder the person who had interrupted him. Standing before him was the annoying girl from before. Hadn't she left yet?  
  
"Wu-chan, why are you reading this? I'm sure that you could hire someone to do it for you..." Came her sophisticatedly rich voice. While most found it attractive, it had the opposite affect on the Chinese pilot.  
  
Glaring at the spoiled princess, Wufei snatched his book back and said in a deadly cold voice, "My name is Chang to you, and if you TOUCH anything of mine without permission, I will not hesitate to kill you on the spot." That being said, he stood up from his chair and did a back flip onto the one behind it. Glaring one more time at Kimiko, he leapt up into the air and landed lightly atop the bookshelf. Sitting down in a cross-legged position he continued his reading.  
  
Quatre and Duo stared at him. He didn't even use that tone of voice on Duo when he stole one of Wufei's katanas and painted it bright pink. Thinking about it they supposed it had something to do with the fact that Kimiko had said he could hire someone else to do the decoding. They knew he would rather lose in a battle than have someone else help him. They decided to let him get over it on his own, and to just let him be.  
  
"Uh, ok, did I miss something, 'cause he just blew me off, ME!" Came Kimiko's snobbish voice. "Okay, you, uh, smart girl, why did he act like that?"  
  
The pilots all looked at her, even Wufei, although it looked as if he was still reading. Yumi stiffened at the name. 'Why that selfish little brat, her family isn't even that rich-' closing her eyes tightly, she blocked out that train of thought. Turning to face Kimiko she said in her shy, quiet voice, "I-I think that you insulted him... It goes against the Chinese warrior code of Colony 8 to have someone else do something you could do yourself; it is viewed as a sign of weakness. And seeing as how he is leader of that clan, it would give other nobles an excuse to dethrone him and pick someone else."  
  
"But why would they want to do that? I mean, I know Wu-man ain't the friendliest person around, but he's an awesome leader." Duo said, now interested in the conversation.  
  
"He is, the income to Colony 8 has tripled while he has been on the throne, he is also one of the legendary Gundam pilots as well as one of the top ranked fighters on the Colonies and on Earth, which makes all enemies think twice about invading." She explained.  
  
"But I still don't get it; if he's such a great leader, than why would anyone want to dethrone him?" Duo questioned further.  
  
"Well..." Yumi said trying to find the right words... It was hard explaining politics without giving away that she was in a position where she used politics and such. "It's because they are resentful that one so young is so powerful. I suppose the older men feel threatened and dislike him for it."  
  
"Oh..." Duo said, nodding in understanding. Quatre wanted to know how she knew so much about Colony 8's situation, when his own spies could find out nothing. He stared at her. There was obviously more to this girl than meets the eye.  
  
"Where did you receive all this information on my Colony?" Came Wufei's voice. They all turned around to see him standing directly behind Yumi. Well, looks like he's over that girl's remark.  
  
The pilots all watched her very carefully, but her face betrayed no emotion. Neither did her behavior, or her voice. "I have studied the Chinese culture, and the rest I assumed because they are logical deductions." The three guys frowned. They needed to see her eyes to know if she was lying or not. Wufei also needed to know if she was a spy, or if she posed a threat to his rule.  
  
Noticing the pilot's wary stares, Yumi inwardly cringed. 'Stupid, stupid, stupid!!! I should have remembered that Colony 8's affairs are secret!!! Oh well. to late to do anything about it now.'  
  
Luckily for Yumi, she was spared any further questions by the return of the teacher. As he passed the tests out, the only people who passed were Yumi, the pilots and the only girl in the class that would bribe the teacher, Kimiko.  
  
~*~  
  
Yumi stifled a yawn as she walked out of the classroom, walking out quickly; she managed to avoid any questions the pilots might still have. Slowing to a light walk, she admired the scenery as she wandered outside.  
  
Making sure no one was watching her; she casually strolled over to the side of the building. Looking around one more time, she took off at a run and hurdled over the wire fence. She continued running until she reached a small two story house. Pulling the key out of her pocket, she opened the door and went in. A few minutes later a petite teenager of 5'2" emerged. She had long waist length Black hair with dark purple highlights, and large, almond shaped eyes that were an interesting mix of Crimson red and violet. She was currently wearing an ankle length, black kimono, with designs that were the same color as her eyes. Walking down the path towards her school, Yumi tied her hair up into a French twist and then used a long veil to cover both her hair, and her face.  
  
Bending over as far as her layers of kimonos would allow her, Yumi then straightened up. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she began walking lightly down the path to her school with as much grace as she could muster. Reaching the courtyard, she heard a scream.  
  
~*~  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A red haired, yellow-eyed girl screamed as she fell from the top of the school. *SLAM* Pouting, she glared at the golden haired/eyed girl before her. "I thought you said I would float... Like in water..."  
  
Then another girl appeared. Also glaring at the golden girl. "Kin, how many times have I told you not to fool Kashaku like that, and Kashaku, you know better than to listen to Kin." Flipping her long blue hair behind her, she surveyed the damage with intelligent sapphire eyes. Noticing something, her eyes widened in shock/horror. "KASHAKU GET UP NOW!!!!!!!"  
  
Frowning, Kashaku looked down to see what she had landed on... It was a boy... At the moment he was staring at her, patiently waiting for her to get up. "Hi, I'm Kashaku Hitomi." Kashaku said, getting off the brown haired, green-eyed boy.  
  
Pushing himself off the ground, he took her extended hand and shook it lightly. "Trowa Barton."  
  
Cocking her head to the side, in a way that resembled a lost puppy, she asked. "Aren't you a Gundam pilot? 03 of the Heavy arms I think...." Seeing his nod, she whirled around to face her blue haired friend. "See Mi-chan, I DO pay attention in class!!!"  
  
Rolling her eyes, Mizuna frowned. "Why don't you ask your new friend if he's alright, you did just land on him from a 5 story drop."  
  
Then, leaving her friend to her own devices, she walked over to the perfect soldier. Standing up on tiptoe, she kissed him lightly on the lips. "Hey Heero, how was your last class?"  
  
"Fine." He responded in his usual monotone. Sliding his arm around her waist he began leading her away from the school.  
  
"DUDE!?! When did THAT happen!?!" Came a stunned voice.  
  
Wearing identical emotionless masks, the couple turned around. "What I do is none of your business." Heero told his cheery friend.  
  
Laughing slightly at his attitude, Mizuna playfully hit him on the arm. "Hi, I'm Mizuna Arishima, I've been Heero's pen pal for a few years now, and since we finally go to the same school, we've decided to try being a couple for a while." After shaking the braided pilot's hand, she added, "It was a pleasure to meet you, but me and Hee-chan are going out on a date, bye." Saying that, she allowed herself to be dragged of by Heero.  
  
"Man, I can't believe Heero got a girlfriend before me...." Duo said, talking to himself.  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean... But I guess it's ok, Mizuna smiles more around him than she does around anyone..." Startled, Duo turned around to see a golden haired angel... no Goddess standing behind him.  
  
Turning on his charm, he coyly asked, "Well, since our friends seemed to have ditched us, wanna go somewhere?"  
  
Tilting her head to the side, she smiled slowly. "Sure, but first I have to go beat up some bullies who were moving in on my turf.... You can help if you want..." Grinning, Duo accepted and they went off to beat people up then go on a date afterwards.  
  
Ok, back to the actual story line...  
  
Yumi grinned beneath her veil, looks like her only three friends were making the pilots feel right at home. As well as getting a few girls of their backs. Then, for the second time that day, her thoughts were interrupted by a voice she hated.  
  
"And just WHO are YOU?"  
  
Yumi turned her head slightly, so that she was facing Kimiko. "And who is talking to me in such a disrespectful manner?" She asked her long time enemy in a calm voice.  
  
"I am Kimiko Naraku, and my daddy is personal friends with the Kasumura's, you know, the RULERS of this Colony!" She said in a condescending voice.  
  
"Oh really? Naraku, Naraku... Ah yes, I remember him... Quite the suck up if memory serves me... And seeing how I just spoke with him last night, it does." She said, now smirking, although no one could see because of the veil.  
  
"Why would my daddy want to see YOU!?!" She asked snidely, trying to hide the fact that she was panicking.  
  
"Because, I am Yumi Kasumura, you know, the RULERS of this Colony!" Yumi said, mimicking Kimiko's voice.  
  
Wufei smirked from where he was listening. He happened to be standing right next to the two fighting girls. This, Yumi, had quite a mouth on her, if he didn't know any better, he would say she wasn't as weak as other women.  
  
Seeing that Yumi had the upper hand, Kimiko stormed off in huff, trying desperately to look dignified.  
  
"Pathetic Onna..."  
  
Surprisingly, it was Yumi that said it and not Wufei. "Only uses her power over others to get respect..." As she said this, a long black limo pulled up. Out of it stepped a fairly young woman of 28. She smiled warmly at Yumi, before giving her an apologetic look.  
  
Next a young lady of perhaps 18 stepped out. She was wearing a traditional kimono as well, but unlike Yumi's it had only one layer and was much more revealing. "Yumi, do hurry up! I want to go shopping!" The woman called. Also unlike Yumi, she wore no veil of purity.  
  
"Of course sister, I am coming." Yumi said in a pleasant enough voice. But Wufei could tell that she didn't like her sister. While he could barely make out her face, he could see her eyes, and they were full of scorn and hatred as she looked upon this woman. Although Wufei really couldn't see a reason not to scorn her.  
  
Suddenly, the woman noticed him. Damn. "Hello, I don't believe we have been properly introduced. My name is Shinju Kasumura." She said regally, as if he should be bowing down to her.  
  
Wufei choked on his own spit, was this fool attempting to intimidate him!?! What the hell was wrong with the onnas on this colony!?! Not bothering to cove his annoyance, he sneered at her. "I am Wufei Chang."  
  
As she heard his name, her whole demeanor changed. Instead of being icy, and haughty, she became sweet and flirtatious. "Wufei Chang? Emperor of Colony 8? We should really. Get to know each other a little better." She said, laying a hand on his fore arm.  
  
Wufei choked again, but this time it was from suppressed laughter. Not only was she trying to flirt with him after insulting him, Yumi was standing behind her pretending to throw up.  
  
Seeing his eyes on something behind her, Shinju turned around only to be faced by her sister waiting politely. Narrowing her eyes at the younger princess, she turned back around. "Where is Wufei?" She asked, now thoroughly confused.  
  
Yumi rolled her eyes beneath her veil. What a ditz I'm related too. "Weren't we going shopping?" She asked her older sister, steering her towards the waiting car. Right before stepping in, Yumi turned around, and faced a tall oak tree. Tilting her head up, she focused on the shadowy figure inhabiting it. Nodding her head in respect to her classmate. She then entered the limo.  
  
From his place in the tree, Wufei's eyes widened. How had she seen him!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leiko: I hope you liked it! Owie. My wrists hurt.. So read and review so that I can heal!!!  
  
Kashaku Hitomi: Uh. Leiko? Call me crazy, but I don't think reviews will help your wrists heal.  
  
Leiko: I like. uh.  
  
CrimsonSash: Ok, that's it, no more IV fluids for you.  
  
Leiko: BUNNIES!!!!!! I LIKE. Uh. What'd I just say?  
  
CrimsonSash: .Ever.  
  
(PS, I sorry I didn't call you on your B-day Kin-chan; I wasn't really in a remembering mood. I was also gone most of the day, so anyways, I'm sorry!!!) 


	2. This CAN'T be happening

Disclaimer: *Lawyers corner Leiko* Lawyers: C'mon, out with it! Leiko: Ok, ok. You got me. I don't own Harry Potter. *Lawyers all leave* *Leiko smirks*  
  
CrimsonSash: Uh. Leiko, nothing personal, but isn't this a-  
  
*Leiko covers her mouth and looks around nervously*  
  
Leiko: What they don't know won't hurt them.  
  
Kashaku Hitomi: I gotta try that sometime!  
  
Leiko: Well, I'm going to start the fic while I frame my friends and they get sued instead of me, bye!  
  
CrimsonSash & Kashaku Hitomi: HEY! WAIT A MINUTE!!!  
  
Leiko: Oh, and before I forget, thanks for the review Kali Desarai for once, someone I don't know reviewed me first! ^-^ But now I have to run!!!  
  
*Leiko runs off with CS and KH hot on her trail*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP!!!  
  
A perfectly manicured hand reached out from under a mound of blankets. The delicate hand kept reaching until it was right above her alarm clock. BAM!!!  
  
As little mechanical pieces rolled across the floor a girl rose gracefully from her blanket cocoon. SLAM!!! She fell to the floor, groaning slightly, she pulled herself up from the floor. She then shoved the covers off herself, revealing the petite frame of Yumi Kasamura.  
  
Yumi stretched, only to fall back to the floor, gripping her abdomen in pain. After sitting in a fetal position for a few seconds, she moved one hand off her side to look at it in grim acceptance.  
  
Rising carefully off the ground Yumi slowly made her way over to her bathroom. As she re-dressed her wound, she remembered the events that had led to the gash.  
  
*Flashback.*  
  
.  
  
Anytime now.  
  
*The night before*  
  
'YES' Yumi thought to herself, 'my annoying sister has FINALLY finished shopping!!!' Doing a little victory dance in her head, she began to head for the stairs that led to her room.  
  
"Oh Yumi dear, there's someone here I want you to meet." Came her father's voice from inside the living room. Twitching under her veil, Yumi made sure her kimono was perfect before walking in to meet her parent's newest "friends".  
  
Upon entering the grand room, her gaze first fell on an extremely handsome boy who appeared to be only a year or so older than herself. He was just shy of 6 feet, and was fairly lean, but he obviously worked out. His black hair was spiked up with streaks of blood red running through it; his eyes were the same color as his streaks and-wait a minute. blood red eyes? Aggravating smirk? Cold expression?  
  
'Teiljo Naraku.' Yumi's eyes flashed and her usually beautiful face was twisted into an ugly scowl. Yumi had had the. "Pleasure" and she used that term with the utmost amount of sarcasm possible, to meet him a year ago at the library. She had been wearing her disguise, and he had proven himself to be a first rate. well. she chose not to use that language even if it was him she was talking about.  
  
"Yumi, I want you to meet Teiljo Naraku. We were just discussing your marriage." Her mother told her in a voice that said, "You will make a good impression, and this had better work."  
  
"M-marriage!?! T-to HIM!?!" Yumi managed to choke out after getting over her initial shock.  
  
"Yes dear, Teiljo has so kindly offered to marry you." Her father informed her proudly. "So, do you accept?" While his tone was seemingly polite and assuring, the look in his eyes was not.  
  
"Well father. I." Yumi bit her lip, trying desperately to find a way out of this. Then, it hit her, "While the offer is very generous, I shall have to decline for now. I'm only 15 and I think it best if I wait and see what my other options are before I agree to this union." She grinned slightly from under the veil. 'I think I handled that pretty well.'  
  
Then Yumi saw her family's faces. They were furious with her. Her eyes widened. 'I have to get out of here fast!' "I appreciate your time, but it has been a long day and I need get my beauty sleep." With her excuse made, Yumi walked gracefully out of the room, before breaking into a run as soon as she was out of sight.  
  
Yumi was almost up the stairs when her kimono was grabbed roughly from behind. The sudden weight on her back caused her to lose her balance and she ended up tumbling back down.  
  
Ugh... Yumi thought, making sure she didn't give whoever did that the satisfaction of hearing her groan. She pushed herself off the ground and stood to face her attacker. It was her sister. Then she heard the door open and close, signifying that their guests had left, and her family was free to torment her.  
  
She was pulled out of her thoughts by her sister's hate filled voice. "Do you really think that you can do better than Teiljo? Don't make me laugh, I mean, why would they be interested in. YOU!?!" Her sister laughed coldly as she continued up the stairs.  
  
Ignoring the taunt, she tried to continue going to her room, only to be pulled back once again. This time, she was pulled back even harder, and was sent flying into a table. "AH!" She let out a small scream as she landed hard on top of a vase that happened to be sitting on the table. Her eyes filled with tears as she bit back more cries of pain.  
  
By the time she had controlled her tears, her brother had long since left, as well as her so called parents, they had witnessed the whole scene, and had not so much as glanced at her. 'Damn them. Damn them all.' She thought bitterly. Getting up off the ground, she hobbled up to her room.  
  
Upon entering, she locked her doors and her windows. She then pulled the delicate, now bloodstained silk kimono off. Biting her lip slightly, she forced herself to view her wound. Yumi winced. it was much worse than she had thought. There was a semi deep gash going from her belly button to her side, marked by a large piece of the priceless vase she had landed on. 'This is going to be a loooooong night.'  
  
Yumi spent the rest of the evening cleaning her wounds and bandaging the gash.  
  
*End flashback*  
  
'Done.I hope it doesn't bleed through my disguise.' With that thought in mind, Yumi grabbed the baggiest clothes she could find, and put them on. She ended up wearing semi baggy blue jeans, and a long sleeved red shirt that wouldn't show blood easily, over which she wore a semi tight black shirt with the words, "Can you read this?" In red printed on the front, and "Good, that means you're in punching distance." On the back.  
  
Yumi sighed deeply as she realized that the outfit wouldn't really work with her "alter ego" 'Oh well. I guess Ms. Sakamura is just going to have a sick day, and I'm going to grace the class with my presence.'  
  
Ignoring the nagging feeling that she was forgetting something, Yumi went out to the limo and slid into the backseat. "School." She said simply, grabbing up the backpack that had been brought out to the car. After digging around for a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. Her MP5K Player. Plugging in the earphones, she drown out the rest of the world with a loud rock song called. Well, she couldn't remember it right now, but it was one of her favorites.  
  
'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Yumi just remembered what she had forgotten. HER VEIL!!! 'CRAP! Now we're only a few minutes away from school!!!' It was amazing. She had gone from irritated to full out panicking in only, oh; I'd say about 2 minutes.  
  
Yumi took a few calming breaths. Although to most it would sound like she was hyperventilating. After she had calmed down a bit, she pulled her hair up into a tight bun. Then she began searching for something that she could fashion into a veil. 'AHA!!!' Her sister had left a sheer scarf in the car. She scooped up the scarf and proceeded to rip it up into the proper shape.  
  
"Ms. Kasamura, we have arrived." Yumi grinned gleefully as she put the half faced veil on. The red "veil" covered the bottom half of her face, leaving her eyes in the open. While the veil was a little bit too sheer for her tastes, it would do.  
  
Stepping out of her limo, the first thing she noticed was that all five of the legendary Gundams, were on her school lawn facing off against an army of mobile dolls. The screech of tires brought her out of her confusion. Her limo had just pulled away going at breakneck speeds.  
  
Her eyebrow began twitching. 'Idiot.' Deciding to deal with the driver's act of cowardice later, Yumi calmly began walking towards the school building, ignoring the battle raging on around her. She was stopped in her tracks by a few mobile suits purposefully blocking her path.  
  
"Yumi Kasamura, you will surrender now, and come with us." The suit in front ordered her.  
  
Yumi stared at the group in front of her before falling over laughing. Shaking her head, she stood up and controlled herself. "Alright, since you obviously aren't the smartest people around, I'll say this nice and slow for you. And you tell me if I'm going too fast and need to repeat myself. No. Did you all understand that?"  
  
Overhearing what she said, all the Gundam pilots groaned. (Some only did so mentally *CoughHeero&TrowaCough*) Now they had to go and save her butt. And sit there and protect her. DAMNIT!!!  
  
Yumi rolled her eyes as the mobile suits in front of her began to advance. Changing her course, she pulled her beeper out of her pocket and gave the coordinates to her Gundam. She then proceeded to do acrobatic flips and spins to avoid the attacks. '10.9.8.7.6.5.4.3.2.1.' She counted down the time until her Gundam would reach her. Any second now.  
  
POW! One second she was in the middle of a flip, the next she was hanging from a net, some good 300 feet up in the air. 'I hate hights. which if you think about it is pretty sad. Seeing as how I pilot a Gundam that puts my high up in the air and can fly. I really gotta rethink this.'  
  
She was brought back to the real world by maniacal laughter. "You Gundam pilots had better give up, or I'm going to kill the princess causing a Huge war!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!"  
  
All the pilots that showed emotion sweatdropped. What a nut case.  
  
Yumi reached a hand into her shoes to pull out a dagger. But there wasn't anything there. 'AWW MAN!!! WHY DID I HAVE TO FORGET TODAY!?!?!?' Her face set in a frown, she began sawing at the metal cords with her nail file. When that didn't work (not that she thought it would) She stood up on shaky feet and reached up to grab the top.  
  
Reaching her hand through one of the openings, she managed to get her hands on the knot that attatched the metal net to the chain weapon the Gundam had. Working as quickly as she could, Yumi untied the knot that kept her airborn. BIG mistake. With a slight creak, the net, freed from the rope, began to plummet towards the ground, taking her with it. 'BAD IDEA BAD IDEA BAD IDEA!!!!' She now chanted in her head, using all of her restraint not to scream.  
  
Suddenly the fall stopped. Yumi carefully opened one Garnet red eye, which was soon followed by the other. Carefully she looked up to see what had stopped her rapid descent. Her metal prison was now hanging precariously from Shenlong's Thermal Staff, which, unbelievably lucky for her, was turned off. 'Wha? But Wufei wasn't using this weapon.' Then the reality hit her. Wufei had purposefully gotten out the staff to save her. WAIT, THAT MEANT HE HAD JUST SAVED HER!!! To most, this wouldn't have been a problem, but it was a HUGE problem to Yumi. And before you think it. Although it's probably a little late. It had nothing to do with her feminist ways.  
  
Then to top off her already "perfect" escape, her veil fell of and fluttered down to earth.  
  
A cold voice brought her out of her state of shock. "Are you going to stay there all day, or are you going to take my hand?"  
  
Her eyes snapped up to the owner of the voice. Standing there, perfectly balanced with his hand outstretched to her, was none other that Wufei. She gaped at him. He-he had seen her without a veil!!! "Do you have ANY idea about what you have done!?!" She hissed at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"I just saved a pathetic Onna's life, that about sums it up." Wufei replied, obviously pissed by how she reacted to being saved. "Now just shut up and take my hand, if you want to fill me in on what a grave error I made rescuing you, then do it when you're not precariously balancing 250 feet up in the air."  
  
"Fine." She replied, still miffed about whatever was bothering her. She then carefully removed one of her hands from it's death grip on the metal net. Making sure not to shift her weight in any way, she slowly extended her hand up to meet his. Sadly, even when Wufei laid down on the staff and held his arm out as far as it would go, he still couldn't reach her.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes at the new devolopment. He then let out an aggravated sigh. "Hold on to the net." He ordered, not bothering to explain why. Grabbing the net, he began pulling it up.  
  
When she was close enough for him to reach, he seized her wrist and swung her up onto the weapon he was currently standing on. Just as Yumi had gained her footing, the entire Gundam shook violently. The enemy must have FINALLY noticed what was going on, Kami they were slow!  
  
Unluckily for Wufei and Yumi, the shake had had it's desired effect. Wufei was now hanging from the staff, having using both his arms to support not only his weight, but hers as well. Yumi on the other hand was in a slightly more. awkward position. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his torso, and her face was buried in his well built chest.  
  
"Damn Onna. if you hadn't have been so weak I wouldn't be in this position right now." Wufei muttered under his breath. Which was actually pretty funny seeing as how Yumi said the same thing about him at exactly the same moment. Then they both glared at each other, which was, once again, pretty damn funny considering their position.  
  
Yumi slowly, but surely took one arm from around Wufei, and wound it around his neck, then she did the same with her other arm. Then she cautiously wrapped her legs around his torso, completely aware of how compromising a situation this was becoming.  
  
"What the hell are you doing!?!" Wufei growled. Apparently he had noticed it as well.  
  
Since she didn't feel like explaining. That and she didn't trust herself to talk; she decided to ignore the question for now. Moving her arms from around his neck, she placed them on his shoulders and pushed herself up until she could reach the staff. By the time she reached it, Wufei was turning slightly pink, and had turned his head to the side so that he wouldn't dishonor Yumi by looking where he shouldn't. After all, it's not like he was Duo or something.  
  
Wufei was greatly relieved when he felt her weight leave him, it's not that she was heavy, on the contrary, she was quite light, he just felt uncomfortable having her pressed against him. Letting out an inaudible sigh of relief, Wufei flipped up onto the staff. Yumi soon followed him. Although she didn't quite 'stick' the landing, and Wufei ended up wrapping his arms around her to keep her balanced.  
  
Deciding it would be quicker; he picked Yumi up bridal style and ran down the length of the staff. Opening the cockpit, Wufei settled back into the seat with Yumi in his lap. He then notified his team members that they could move from their defensive positions and they speedily dispatched the mobile dolls.  
  
During the fight, Yumi was preoccupied by a whirl of thoughts. Her thoughts turned to the boy she was currently seated upon. 'Does he know what he did by rescuing me? Doesn't he know the protocal for this Colony?' Then a question struck her, 'Where is my Gundam!?! It should have been here by now. unless.' Her face paled to an almost ghostly shade as she contemplated the consequences.  
  
Just then, her phone started ringing. Pulling it out of her pocket, she stared at the little cell phone in mortification. That is until Wufei got fed up by the ringing and snatched it out of her grip.  
  
"Hello?" He asked, his voice reflecting his agitation.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have gotten the wrong number." Wufei rolled his eyes. The guy had probably gotten the right number, he just wasn't expecting a male to answer it.  
  
"Who was it?" Yumi asked him fearfully.  
  
"Do you know any men with whiny voices that when you hear you are reminded of a weasel some how?" He asked dryly, wisely deciding not to comment on her fear.  
  
Before she could reply, the phone rang again. "Hello?" Wufei answered the phone yet again, although this time his voice was rather deadpan.  
  
"I don't believe that I could make the same mistake twice. Is Yumi Kasamura there?" Came the oily voice of Teiljo Naraku, who barely kept the rage out of his voice. for the most part anyway.  
  
Wufei twitched at this man's arrogance. He then decided to be an annoying bastard to the guy. "What's it to you?"  
  
Hearing Wufei's answer, Yumi had to smother a giggle. Here they were, in a Gundam, fighting a huge battle right above their school, locked in combat, and Wufei was talking on a cell phone mocking Teiljo.  
  
"It doesn't concern you. Put her on the line immediately!" Teiljo demanded.  
  
"hm." Wufei said, pretending to think about it. "No." This time Yumi couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.  
  
Apparently Teiljo had had enough of the mockery, "Please give the phone to MY fiancée." He said in an odd mixture of contempt, smugness and pride.  
  
Not missing a beat, Wufei replied in a mocking voice. "Well, seeing her making gagging motions, I think that she doesn't agree with you there." And it was true, when Yumi heard what he said, she began holding her throat and pretending to choke. Yumi's eyes then widened even more when she finally comprehended what he had just said.  
  
"What are you doing!?!" She hissed angrily at him. She then snatched back the phone and hung it up before he could cause any more damage.  
  
"Ok, listen up bishounen." She paused there, and gave him a look that said "You interrupt me for anything, and I going to personally drive you to an early grave." Before continuing on. "Alright. Here's why I was so upset with you when you saved me. You have seen me with my veil off. And before you ask, it IS traditional that the only one allowed to see a lady's face is her husband. or her fiancée. And if my family finds out. either I marry you. or I will be considered a whore by my family."  
  
"Are you kidding? What about your sister?" He asked, remembering that she didn't wear a veil either.  
  
Yumi snorted. "My family? Hate little miss popularity!?! Please. To them she's perfect. she doesn't talk back, she'll do anything our parents say, and best of all, she's never had an original thought in her life."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened as he heard his choices.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kashaku Hitomi: WHAT'LL HE DO!?!  
  
Leiko: What're you asking me for? There IS a reason for where I stopped ya know!!!  
  
Yumi: Read and review. And if ANY of you think Wufei should just let me suffer. I'M GOING TO GET YOU!!!!!!!!  
  
CrimsonSash: Whoa. Calm down already, it's MY job to be the violent one, thank you very much!  
  
Yumi: Fine! If anyone thinks Wufei shouldn't marry me. Kin-chan will beat you up.  
  
CrimsonSash: Thank you. 


	3. WAHHHHHHHH!

Disclaimer: *Leiko sits in chair, filing nails*  
  
Lawyers: Well?  
  
Leiko: I'm sorry did you say something?  
  
Lawyers: Yes, we want you to do your disclaimer!  
  
Leiko: You want me to do my distance running?  
  
Lawyers: NO, YOUR DISCLAIMER!!!!!!  
  
Leiko: My distracting game boy?  
  
Lawyers: NO!!!!!! AGH!!!!!!  
  
Suki: She's not going to listen to you she has selective listening.  
  
Lawyers: Huh?  
  
Suki: Let me give you another example, lingerie.  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Suki: See?  
  
Lawyers: We still don't really understand...  
  
Suki: Fine, maybe another example will help... Relena.  
  
*Door slams*  
  
Lawyers: What was that?  
  
Suki: Heero, that is his selective listening... He hears the name "Relena" and he's gone.  
  
Lawyers: But this still doesn't give us our disclaimer...  
  
Leiko: What about my llama?  
  
Suki: Ignore her; anyway she doesn't own Gundam Wing/AC.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero's face suddenly appeared on the screen, breaking up the embarrassing moment. "Wufei, We're done here. Meet us at base Omega... Bring the girl."  
  
"Why does Wu-man get the hot chick?" Came Duo's voice as he too appeared on the screen.  
  
"Shut up and get going."  
  
Yumi looked at the screen as all of the gundam pilots appeared on Wufei's screen... So that they could argue...  
  
"Duo, Trowa's right, this is not the time to be fooling around."  
  
Yumi began to get dizzy as they all began talking at once. "Are they always like this?"  
  
Wufei nodded, before blocking all of his fellow pilots. "Come on, we have to get to the Omega base."  
  
"Why do I have to come?"  
  
He glanced down at her and began staring intently at her face while Yumi squirmed under his gaze. After what seemed like ages, he finally stopped staring and faced the screen again. "You have to come because you are safer with us, and will remain with us until we have eliminated the threat."  
  
"Is that all? I can take care of myself you know..." Yumi informed him moodily.  
  
"Yes, and if back there was an example of 'taking care of yourself,' then you'll be dead by morning." He said with a slight smirk.  
  
Yumi glared at him before turning her head away. She sighed and decided to go ahead and face the real issue. "Look... I'm sorry I dragged you into this... But I will need your answer before I see my family again..."  
  
"Hn." Wufei said, adopting a pensive/agitated mood.  
  
The silence was so thick; it could be cut with a knife... No really, Yumi took Wufei's knife and cut the silence... It was weird. (Sorry, filler sentence)  
  
A shrill bringing brought them out of their respective thoughts. Wufei's hand flew to his waist where he pulled a cell phone out of his pocket. "Hello?" He asked in an irritated voice. "What makes you think I want to? ...Shinju Kasamura? Hell no. ...I don't care what her dowry is... I understand. But that does not change my decision... I am aware of that... I will find one on my own... No I will not reconsider. Goodbye."  
  
"What were you talking about?" Yumi asked in a confused voice, laced with a hint of annoyance, and another tone he couldn't quite figure out.  
  
He shrugged it off. "None of your business."  
  
Yumi's eyebrow twitched. "You mentioned my sister's name." She said, hiding her annoyance by using a calm, slightly interested tone.  
  
He just shrugged again wishing that she would drop the subject. Sighing Yumi held her hands up in defeat. "Fine, don't tell me."  
  
Wufei nodded and refocused on the screen. "We'll be there in approximately 2 minutes."  
  
Yumi hid a smirk; she had taken his cell phone. She WOULD find out what he was talking about.  
  
Exactly three minutes later they landed at what Yumi supposed was the Omega base. "I need a veil." She said rather unexpectedly.  
  
Wufei looked down at her, truth be told, he had forgotten about that little problem. "Tough."  
  
Yumi twitched for the third time that day. "Do you expect me to go anywhere without one? I can't exactly be engaged to every male I might see!"  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, and before she could complain further, he scooped her up bridal style and jumped out of the cockpit. Landing on the ground he began walking into the complex.  
  
"HEY!!! DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME!?!?! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!!" Yumi yelled as she began struggling against Wufei's iron grip. Getting away seemed to be impossible since he was holding her to close for her to use her arms, or her legs for that matter.  
  
Yumi sighed and resigned herself to her fate... But only after she had expended all of her extra energy, and by this time the pair had gone through about 20 corridors, all of them looking exactly the same. "So... Where are we going?" She asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.  
  
Wufei glanced down at her in surprise, he hadn't been expecting her to talk to him in a civil manner for a little while longer. Looking back up he responded in an almost bored tone. "My room."  
  
"WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!" Yumi screamed, making him inwardly cringe.  
  
His ears still ringing he glared at her out of annoyance. "Yes, I'm going to leave you in there while I go get you a veil."  
  
"Well, why are you leaving me there? Why can't I come with you?" She asked calmly, realizing he hadn't meant anything by his previous statement.  
  
"Well, as you said, you can't exactly 'be engaged to every male' you might see. And I have to walk past the men's barracks to reach the women's."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Master Chang,"  
  
Wufei turned his head to see who was talking to him... It was a lieutenant from his elite group. "Turn around Heung." He ordered.  
  
"Wha-but may I ask why sir?" The young man said looking confused, he obviously hadn't seen Yumi yet.  
  
"No you may not, and I said turn around lieutenant!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Heung said, knowing better than to question this particular pilot. Duo and Quatre were safe to question, Trowa as well if you had a reason, but it wasn't the smartest thing to question the other two. Heero was just plain scary and would pull a gun on anyone, as for Wufei well... No one had questioned him yet.  
  
"Kami Wufei, there's no need to make the guy pee in his pants!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Heung was stunned, Wufei, the unbelievably scary and stiff Dragon master, was allowing a girl to repremand him... And what was he doing with a girl anyway?  
  
"Well lieutenant, what is so urgent?" Wufei asked, snapping his subordinate out of his thoughts.  
  
"Oh, uh right sir. Your advisers just called here and told me to inform you that it was urgent that you return to your civilian quarters immediately."  
  
"Did they say why?"  
  
"Um... Yes sir, I believe it was something about meeting a woman, sir."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes in disgust... he had already turned that idea down, what were the elders thinking? "Tell them that I have more important matters to attend to."  
  
"Yes, so get moving!" Yumi said irately.  
  
"I am not your little slave boy! We will leave when I decide to leave!"  
  
"Um... sir?" Heung said uncertainly, "Are you sure you want me to tell them that? I mean, they said that it was top priority..."  
  
"Yes, go tell them that, he said to didn't he? So shoo!!!" Yumi said, startling the lieutenant.  
  
"Yes Ma'am." He said before leaving to deliver the message.  
  
"Who said that you could order around my men?" Wufei said, glaring at the girl he held securely in his arms.  
  
"Who cares? Now come on, I'm getting tired."  
  
"You're getting tired?" He practically yelled, "I'm the one carrying you around!!!"  
  
She gave him a deadpan look, "You moron, I meant that I am getting sleepy..."  
  
"Hmph." He said, turning his head to the side.  
  
Seconds later they reached the Chinese pilot's room. Setting her down gently, he unlocked the door and stepped into his room motioning for her to follow.  
  
Yumi followed him silently, still not quite sure as to why he had been carrying her... Although it could have something to do with the fact that she would have bolted back towards his Gundam in an attempt not to be seen... Disregarding the fact that it wasn't exactly the smartest thing to do...  
  
"Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
"Alright."  
  
The slamming door signaled her to his departure. Settling herself on his bed, she examined his room to pass the time. It was surprisingly clean for a man... Although he did seem like something of a control freak. So it would stand to reason if he was a control freak about his room. As far as she could see, everything was in immaculate order... Except there was one piece of string poking out from under his bed.  
  
She frowned... No, there was probably a reason for it to be there... She wasn't going to let her perfectionist ways control her... Oh who was she kidding?  
  
Bending down she reached out an arm and pulled the string. It turns out that the string was attached to a ramp... A ramp? Uh oh... There was a rolling sound, and then a few other noises...  
  
SPLOOSH!!!!!! Yumi's eyebrow began twitching uncontrollably... She had found out the reason for the string. She was now sitting on Wufei's bed... Covered in chocolate syrup. 'Whoever did this, is going to suffer a slow and painful death... Courtesy of me.'  
  
"I'm b-" Wufei stopped short upon seeing Yumi. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Who?" She asked in a surprisingly calm voice.  
  
Just then the door opened a second time. "Hey Wu-man, looks like you fell for my trick!" Duo said mistaking Yumi for Wufei.  
  
"Maxwell." Wufei said coldly from behind him.  
  
"Wait, what? But then who?" Duo muttered facing the bed again. "Oh, right, you're that chick that Wufei brought back." He said grinning dumbly.  
  
"I'm a nice person, so I'll give you a 1 minute head start..."  
  
Duo's eyes widened as he started backing away. She was even scarier than Wufei.  
  
"And it started 1 minute ago." With that Duo took off down the hall, Yumi following closely on his heels.  
  
15 minutes later, Yumi caught up with him in the kitchen, and walked him into a corner. "So, you like deserts do you?" She asked, a malicious glint in her eye. As luck would have it Duo was backed into a corner without any ammo, and Yumi was standing right next to the desert cart. Smirking, she picked up two cans of whip cream and advanced upon her prey.  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
A happily grinning Yumi walked back into Wufei's room. "Hey Wufei, where's the-"  
  
Yumi trailed off when she saw that he wasn't even in the room. Frowning, she decided to find the bathroom herself, she was still covered in chocolate, and she wanted to be clean. So she began the methodical motions of opening and closing doors until she found her destination. There were three doors...  
  
So, she decided to start on her left. Nope, closet. Nope, training room. Nope, door to corridor. So, it was the last one.  
  
Yumi walked foreword and turned the handle, her mind registering the sound of running water a just a little to late... Her eyes widened as she blushed an interesting shade of bright red, She quickly turned around, and shut the door slowly. She then leaned against the door before sliding down and landing in a heap on the floor.  
  
'Oh my Kami...'  
  
Before she had anytime to really think about what had just happened, the bathroom door opened and Wufei stepped out pointing a gun directly at her. He frowned when he saw her. "I thought I heard someone come into the bathroom..."  
  
Yumi blushed at least 30 different shades of red. "I-I I'm so sorry!!!" She said, folding her legs underneath her and pressing her head down to the ground in an act of submission. "I didn't hear the water until to late... But I swear that I did not see anything I shouldn't have!"  
  
She then stood before him, her eyes tightly closed, waiting for the blow that would follow her apology. She tentatively opened one eye when the expected strike did not come.  
  
"What are you doing?" She heard a voice from the other side of the room ask. Yumi whirled around to see Wufei pulling a black shirt over his head. "B-but... why?" She asked curiously.  
  
Wufei looked up at her. "Why what?"  
  
She looked at him and turned red, "N-nothing" She stuttered, "It's nothing..." She then turned around and was about to enter the bathroom, but then she remembered something. "Um... Wufei? Do you have-" A set of clothes being flung at her shut her up. "Thank you." She said, catching them lightly in her left hand, which was thankfully chocolate-free. Regaining her usual cheeky attitude, she smiled at him and said, "Oh, and just because I accidentally went in while you were in there, doesn't mean you can try anything. Got it?" She then went in to take a shower.  
  
Wufei growled under his breath. 'Who does she think I am, Duo?'  
  
Speaking of the braided baka, Wufei wondered what had happened when Yumi caught up with him. But then he thought back to what had happened when he had come out of the bathroom. 'Why did she bow down so low? And why was she so surprised when he walked away, what exactly was she expecting him to do? Hit her or something?' Wufei shook his head, she couldn't possibly have thought that, where would she have gotten that notion anyways?  
  
He stored away the information in his brain for future pondering. (tee hee, that's a funny word!!!) Wufei then settled down on the matt located by his bed for some meditation while he waited for Yumi to finish in the shower.  
  
~Some random amount of time later~  
  
Yumi smiled as she walked out of the bathroom, she was nice and clean. At the moment she was wearing the clothes that Wufei had lent her, a to-large pair of black training pants with a black tie to hold them on her slim form, and a dark blue guy's tank top... Sadly the syrup had soaked through her shirt, and now she was stuck without a bra. Oh well, good thing the shirt was loose.  
  
Looking around the room, she finally spotted Wufei, he was currently sitting Indian style on a matt by the bed. Since he appeared to be deep in meditation, she decided to sit on the bed until he came back to reality. 'Well... I guess it would be ok if I just rested my eyes for a bit..." Those were her last conscious thoughts, because the second her head hit the pillows, she was in a deep sleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Leiko: Whadda ya know, 8 pages, and I still haven't made Wufei give Yumi her answer!!! Oh, I'm good.  
  
Yumi: He had better say yes, or I'm going to hurt him, then you!  
  
Duo: Trust me on this one, you do NOT want to get this girl mad...  
  
*Duo shudders as he remembered what happened when she caught him*  
  
Duo: You DEFINITELY don't want to see her mad...  
  
Yumi: Read and Review, because if you don't, she might not write the next chapter...  
  
Wufei: Did you ever get that disclaimer out of Leiko?  
  
Leiko: You want me to dismember Duo in the next chapter?  
  
Wufei: That's not what I-actually, that'll work. 


	4. Her family SUCKS

Disclaimer: I'm sorry to say that I, Leiko Takara, do not, in fact, own... a llama.  
  
Lawyers: Tell them that you don't own Gundam Wing!!!  
  
Leiko: Fine, fine!!! Don't get your undies in a twist! I don't own a Green Wig.  
  
Lawyers: A GREEN WIG!?!?!  
  
Leiko: Right, what'd I say?  
  
Wufei: Just say the disclaimer.  
  
Leiko: I did, I don't own digimon, how many times must I go over it with you people?  
  
Suki yawned slightly as she woke up from her little nap. Bringing up her hands, she began to stretch. Only to be stopped by her hand hitting something hard. Frowning, she brought her hand up again. Her eyes still closed she patted the thing that her hand had hit.  
  
Her frowned deepened. It wasn't the headboard... It was too soft... But it was WAY to hard to be a pillow. It was like touching a rock wall that was covered in a layer of cloth or something.  
  
Then it all clicked. 'Please let me be wrong...' Suki slowly opened her eyes, afraid that she was right. She was.  
  
She let out a strangled sound before jumping 6 feet away from shock. Well, she would have, but she was trapped. She was now stuck in a VERY compromising position. Suki and Wufei were both on the same bed. And to make things even more embarrassing for them, Wufei had his arms around her, and it didn't look like he was going to be letting go anytime soon.  
  
After a few minutes of internal debating, Suki opted for trying to wake him up. "Wufei?" When he didn't wake up then, she began poking him on the chest, and saying his name over and over again.  
  
She frowned. 'My Kami, he sleeps like a log!!!' Seeing that saying his name wasn't going to wake him up, she began to think of other ways. 'I could dump water on him... If I could get up...' Then, it hit her!  
  
"Hey Wufei, Duo just came in here and stole your katana."  
  
Sadly, all that made Wufei do, was pull her closer, and say, "Damn baka, always stealing my stuff... But not this time." And then he pulled her even closer so that there was barely any space left between them.  
  
'Ok... That DEFINITELY didn't work.' "Um... Wufei, could you please wake up... This is starting to get a little... weird...." When Wufei STILL didn't move, Suki began to lose hope.  
  
Sighing, she decided to try one more time. "Wufei... uh... you're missing your favorite show?" Yumi finished rather lamely.  
  
Amazingly enough. It worked. In two seconds flat, Wufei was out of the bed and sitting on the floor, remote in hand, staring fixatedly at the screen. He then seemed to snap out of it. "Hey... This isn't Inuyasha..."(tee hee, I couldn't help it!)  
  
"Yeah, um, sorry about that, I just wanted you to wake up..." Yumi grinned sheepishly, even though she really hadn't done anything wrong.  
  
Wufei just raised an eyebrow at her. 'Ok... he's officially oblivious to his surroundings...' Yumi sweatdropped.  
  
Wufei ignored her strange behavior, happily unaware of why she was an interesting shade of red. Looking at the clock he saw that it was time for them to leave. Walking over to the door, he grabbed a plastic bag and tossed it to the blushing girl, telling her that she had 5 minutes to change. He then walked into the bathroom after a short stop to grab some clothes.  
  
Still blushing madly, Yumi opened the bag and pulled out the clothes that it contained. Before she changed she made sure that the bathroom door was securely shut. That done, she proceeded to change.  
  
When she finished, she looked over her new outfit. 'This person has good taste...' She was wearing her favorite kind of formal wear. INformal wear. She was wearing black cargo pants and a semi-formal maroon wrap shirt. Yumi decided to leave her hair down and quickly ran a brush through it.  
  
She had just finished brushing her hair when there was a knock on the door. "Yo, Wu-man, Yu-girl, are ya ready ta go?"  
  
Yumi faced the door, her left eye twitching. 'Y-y-yu-girl? My Kami, this boy just doesn't get it does he?' "Duo, you call me that again and..." Her voice trailed off there.  
  
"You'll do what? So you're as scary as Wu-man, it's not like you could actually do anything to me!" Was his cocky reply.  
  
"Duo... You call me Yu-girl again, and I'm going to rip out your spinal cord and beat you with it!!!" She then jerked open the door and finished off her threat with an excellent death glare. "Got it?" She asked, grabbing his collar and pulling his face down closer to hers.  
  
Wufei cleared his voice from behind Yumi, and she shoved Duo against the door, and pointed at him when she walked past, silently reminding him of her threat.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, questioning her motions. Duo shrugged and re- gathered himself. "Oh you know... The usual death threat... It's not like I KNEW she was as touchy as you about her name..."  
  
Wufei shook his head. 'Maxwell will never learn...' Using his long strides, he soon caught up with Yumi. Placing a light hand on her shoulder, he was surprised when she flinched and whirled around to face him with scared eyes. Wufei merely raised an eyebrow at her behavior. 'Damn she's jumpy...'  
  
"Oh, it's just you Wufei..." She saw his pointed look and quickly rephrased her sentence. "Sorry! ... I just thought that you were someone else for a second there..." She sweatdropped and rubbed the back of her head nervously. Luckily for her, Wufei let her slip up slide. And I'm not talking about her being rude, I'm talking about her being all jumpy and crap.  
  
Wufei shrugged and led the way down the myriad of halls that he had long since memorized. When they finally reached end of the human sized death trap, they had accumulated a few more people. Yumi hadn't really been paying any attention to her surroundings whatsoever, and seeing some of the people of their little group threw her off for a second.  
  
"KIN, MUZUNA, KASHAKU!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!" She stared at them, her eyes as large as saucers.  
  
Kin and Kashaku also looked at her in surprise. "Y-Yumi!?!" Now their jaws were hanging open as well as them having saucer eyes.  
  
They both stared at her. Kashaku was the one who finally broke the silence. "Yumi? I don't get it... You sound like Yumi... But you don't dress like her... and you don't have glasses... But then again, you know our names AND you respond to Yumi..." Kashaku then held her head in her hands and ran around in circles screaming about being confused.  
  
Kin's method was more direct. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?!"  
  
At her more... "Direct" approach, Kin received being hit on the head for her try. "Kin, please try to keep up. This IS Yumi Sakamura as well as Yumi Kasamura princess of this colony." Mizuna stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
All she got for her explanation was the two completely blank faces of her friends. "Say what?" Kin asked her blue-haired friend.  
  
Mizuna sweatdropped ever so slightly before sighing in resignation. "Yumi, explain it to them."  
  
Yumi's eyes widened before she shook her head violently. Mizuna sighed at her reaction and hit her on the head as well. "Yumi, they're all Gundam pilots and I'm a class S assassin. We know how to keep secrets."  
  
Yumi bit her lip and looked around at all of the faces staring at her... Well, most of them were... Duo was grinning lecherously at Kin while she glared daggers at him, but other than that she had the rest's full attention. She sighed and nodded before explaining her story.  
  
"Um... I think that this double identity really started when I was 7... I loved to read, but it was "unseemly" for a princess to read as much as I did. So... I just disguised myself as a serving girl, using a brown wig and a pair of glasses. A few years after that... I wasn't allowed to play with any of the other children... They were all "Beneath" me. So I once again wore my disguise and played with them. Or... At least I tried to." Yumi paused and laughed lightly here. "It was funny really... All I ever wanted was to be treated like their equal... But they thought themselves better than me, so I, never been talked to in such a manner, fought back. As you can probably imagine, that didn't turn out so well. That's where my alter ego comes in. And as for school, when I learned that I had to attend, I decided to be Yumi Sakamura because while I hate being treated like I'm nothing, I hate being doted on more." She shrugged; her abbreviated life's history wasn't really all that special. If you left out the fact that her so-called-family enjoyed beating her on a daily basis. But they didn't need to know that.  
  
Turning she continued out into the bright morning sunlight. Only to walk back in and demand a better explanation for her friend's unexpected appearances.  
  
Kin and Kashaku's heads were still spinning from Yumi's news... Well, not really. Kin was busy watching Duo's hands, and Kashaku was to busy dancing around in circles around Trowa. The only one who wouldn't trip her if she did so, other than Quatre, but she liked the mysterious brunette more. Seeing this, Mizuna took the initiative.  
  
"It's simple really, the doctors trained two other pilots to become Gundam pilots, and they were just never needed. As for myself, my late father was an assassin as was my mother, and they trained me. I am now the best assassin in the business." The blue-haired girl frowned here. "Aside from Heero." She added as more of an afterthought.  
  
Yumi nodded. 'Why not.' She asked herself sarcastically, it's not like their story was any less believable than hers, probably more so. This being all cleared up, she grabbed Wufei's hand and practically dragged him outside.  
  
She finally stopped in front of a huge parking garage full of cars. "Ok, which one's yours?"  
  
Wufei glared at her. She sweatdropped. "Um... I'm sorry?" He nodded acceptance and went over to his car. Walking around to the driver's side, he ran a hand along its dark black hood. Pressing the unlock button on his keys, he hopped into his Custom BMW Z-4 Roadster. Yumi followed suit and in no time they were speeding down the highway towards school.  
  
During their trip, Yumi had been lost in her own little la-la-land, and was surprised when she saw that they had already arrived. Before she could get out, the doors locked, trapping her in the ULTRA-COOL car. "Um... Wufei?" She asked, a little creeped out by this turn of events.  
  
Wufei stared at her for a while before bringing his hand up and lightly touching her cheek. Yumi flinched away.  
  
"Wufei... What are you doing?" Yumi asked, fear practically coming off her in waves.  
  
Wufei's eyes hardened as he watched her reaction carefully. After what seemed like hours, he finally spoke. "You flinch whenever I touch you... And when you do something that has the slightest possibility of getting me angry." He pointed out in a calm voice.  
  
"A-and?" She asked nervously. Though this time it was because she was afraid that he would figure out her little "family secret."  
  
He continued to stare at her, although this time his gaze held more of a don't-play-dumb-with-me-you-had-better-spit-it-out-if-out-know-what's-good- for-you look rather than a pensive thoughtful one.  
  
She laughed nervously and began babbling, as she tended to do when put under extreme pressure from people she actually admired. "What? It's not like my family beats me or anything, that's not it if that's what your thinking! And there is no gash in my side, you're crazy, where ever did you get that idea? My brother didn't knock me down the stairs and onto a priceless vase! I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!!!"  
  
Wufei was now just staring at her with a mix of surprise from the news, and of disbelief that she had actually just told him all that without seeming to notice it.  
  
"Um... Oops?" Now that he wasn't glaring at her, she had regained her senses, along with a nice bright red blush.  
  
Yumi was saved further embarrassment, and questions, by the arrival of the rest of their group. Heero and Mizuna were the first to pull up in the Gundam pilot's black SRT-10 viper, followed closely by Duo and Kin on Duo's custom black Suzuki motorcycle. Seconds later Quatre appeared in his silver Boxster bringing with a girl that Yumi didn't recognize.  
  
The last to arrive was Trowa and Kashaku in Trowa's dark green Esperente. Yumi wondered why they were the last to arrive, but knew when Kashaku jumped out of the car holding breakfast take-out.  
  
A soft "Click" brought Yumi out of her thoughts. Wufei had unlocked the doors and was now patiently waiting for her to get out so that he could lock the doors.  
  
Complying with his silent request, Yumi slowly got out of the car and began walking towards her class making sure not to look at the Chinese pilot.  
  
Yumi was about halfway to her class when she was roughly shoved to the ground. At least she would have been if her fighting instincts hadn't kicked in and flipped her would-be-assailant over her hip. Turning, she faced her attacker. Her eyes widened behind her thick glasses. 'Damn... Oh well... Maybe I can just write it off as a reflex... Or, better yet, she tripped!!!'  
  
Kimiko glared up at her from the ground. "YOU BITCH!!!!!! WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND ANOTHER THING! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DRIVE UP WITH WUFEI!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!"  
  
Something inside Yumi snapped. Maybe it was Wufei finding out about her past, maybe it was the whole fiancé mess, or maybe Kimiko's voice just pushed her over the edge. Whatever it was, Yumi was now pissed off. "Kimiko." She said in a falsely sweet voice.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why don't you just... SHUT THE HELL UP AND KEEP YOUR OVERLY LARGE NOSE OUT OF MY BUSINESS!!!" Yumi then whirled around, but before she left, she turned her head to face the sputtering girl. Putting a hand to her lips, Yumi then patted her butt silently saying, "Kiss my ass."  
  
Having appeared on the scene a few seconds earlier, the gang watched Yumi stroll towards the school with mixed feelings. Kin and Duo were both cheering her on, Quatre was trying to keep a straight face, Trowa, Mizuna and Heero were wearing smirks, and lastly, we go to the new girl and Kashaku, both were wondering why she had kissed her fingers, and then patted her butt.  
  
Wufei however, didn't seem to have noticed the little "tiff."(Tiff is a fun word!!!) Seeing that the Chinese boy wasn't paying attention, Duo took this opportunity to...  
  
Take Wufei's katana. Unfortunately for the braided pilot, even when Wufei's lost in his own little world, you still can't take his katana. "SLAM!!!" Wufei continued on his was into the school not sparing a glance to the twitching pilot.  
  
"Duo? DUUUUUUUUUOOOOOO!!! Are you okay?" Before Kashaku could get near the fallen pilot, her elbow was grabbed and the brown-haired pilot totted her off to her class.  
  
The rest of the pilots knew Duo, so they too grabbed the girl they brought with them, and dragged them off to class. Leaving Duo's golden goddess to assist him. Which she did, against her better judgment.  
  
Shaking him lightly, Kin tried to wake up the braided pilot. Seeing that this wasn't getting her anywhere, she pulled a cup of water out of nowhere and dumped its contents on the unconscious boy.  
  
"Did anyone get the number of that truck?" Duo asked groggily, pushing himself into sitting position. He was holding his head in one hand and looking at the ground when he spotted two Nike clad feet. As his gaze traveled upward he saw that whoever it was wearing black carpenter pants, a black bottle cap belt and a black shirt that read, "If you can't laugh at yourself, laugh at others" written in sparkly gold. He finally finished his inspection of her when he looked at her face; long golden hair that flowed down her back, molten gold eyes and full pink lips. "Am I in heaven, 'cause you have to be an angel..."  
  
It was then that he became fully conscious and realized who he was speaking to. 'Oh crap... I'm gonna die!!!'  
  
To say that Duo was stunned would be the understatement of the year. Instead of pummeling him, Kin smiled slightly and blushed a very nice shade of pink.  
  
Duo grinned back and fully stood up offering her his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
Kin blushed harder and accepted his arm walking happily off into the building with her new boyfriend.  
  
Trowa continued dragging the confused redhead down random halls until he finally stopped just around the corner from their first class. Just as he opened his mouth to say something, he was interrupted by another voice.  
  
"Hey Kashaku..." Came a deep voice from beside them. "You're not busy this Saturday are you? Because I want to take you skiing at my family's resort... Since it's in the middle of a big business venture, my parents won't be able to come... So it'll be you and me, alone in the frozen mountains, what'd you think?" While he said this, the flaxen haired boy slid in between Kashaku and Trowa.  
  
Trowa frowned at the boy's back. "We were in the middle of a conversation." He stated mildly enough, but his tone held an underlying note of anger.  
  
"I think the lady would rather be talking to me. Wouldn't you babe?" The blue-eyed boy asked, bringing his face close to Kashaku's.  
  
This time Trowa didn't say anything; instead he opted for shoving the boy into the opposite wall. "Trowa that wasn't very nice..."  
  
He shrugged and putting his arm around her shoulders he steered her to the classroom.  
  
Heero and Mizuna both had the first period free so they went off in search of an actual breakfast.  
  
Heero walked into the Starbucks to buy them both a cup of hot chocolate and a cinnamon roll leaving Mizuna alone on the bench to ponder her own little thoughts.  
  
Mizuna's head snapped up when she heard a girl's scream coming from the alley. Practically throwing herself off the bench, she raced across the sidewalk and into its shadow. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness what she saw sickened her.  
  
Venting her rage through a bloodcurdling scream, the blue-haired assassin launched herself past the gang's outer ring and took up a protective stance in front of the little girl that they had been beating.  
  
"Well lookie what we have here boys... Another pretty little girl to play with!" Mizuna glared at the obvious leader of the group. He appeared to be only a few years older than herself with blond red-streaked hair and spooky red eyes.  
  
"No boss, she looks older... And a lot more fun!" Came a second voice in an EXTREMELY perverted tone.  
  
Just as the gang began advancing on her, there was a gunshot. "Leave my girlfriend alone."  
  
"And just who are you hotshot?" The now pissed leader asked, turning to face the intruder.  
  
Because of the weird angle of the light, the only part of Heero that you could see was his arm and gun, and his mouth, which was currently set in an I'm-going-to-brutally-murder-you smirk. He then stepped into the light.  
  
The gang all choked on their own spit. "I-I-it's HEERO YUY!!! RUN FOR IT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Mizuna wasn't really sure who had said this, though it didn't really matter, either way you looked at it, the gang was running around like chickens with their heads cut off.  
  
Heero walked over to her with a deadly calm. "I told you to wait."  
  
Mizuna gave him an apologetic smile before turning to face the little girl. "Hi there, are you hurt at all?"  
  
Right as the words were out of her mouth, the little girl ran past her and Heero and jumped into the arms of a middle-aged woman who was apparently her mother. The mother bowed and thanked them before wandering off with her child.  
  
Heero and Mizuna went back to the bench where their food was waiting. Not looking at the blue-eyed girl next to him, Heero took a sip of his drink before speaking. "Why?"  
  
Mizuna shrugged. "Maybe I just wanted to be saved by prince charming..."  
  
Leiko: KAWAII COUPLE MOMENTS!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yumi: You know... I just realized something...  
  
Kashaku: What?  
  
Yumi: WUFEI STILL HASN'T ANSWERED ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: Living room.  
  
Yumi: Thank you.  
  
Yumi runs out intent on beating the answer out of him  
  
Heero: Read and Review.  
  
Readers: HEE-CHAN!!!  
  
Jump to hug him only to be stopped by his and Mizuna's glares  
  
Readers: Never mind... 


	5. Preperations

Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever, owned... Lawyers look at her expectantly Gund- Chainsaw noises start Oooooooooooh!!! What's that!?!"  
  
Lawyers: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE WERE THIS CLOSE!!!!  
  
Kin: AHAHA!!!!!!! LET'S SEE IF YOUR PATHETIC KATANA CAN BLOCK THIS!!!!  
  
Insert maniacal laughter followed by crickets here  
  
Kin: Clears throat don't mind me... I was just leaving...  
  
Runs out still looking for Wufei while laughing maniacally  
  
Leiko: Ok, I'm in a very pissed off mood, so I'm just praying that it won't affect the fic... too much...  
  
Kin: What's wrong Leiko-chan?  
  
Leiko: Kashaku was just being a bitch at school today... I asked our teacher if these two computers were open 'cause I wanted to work on my fics... And I went around Kin who was on another computer heading for the one next to her... we were sitting like  
  
Com 1 Com 2  
Kashaku Kin Me  
  
Com 3 Com 4  
Sydney Kioko  
  
So I was going around Kin to get on computer 1, because Sydney slid over to number 3 and Kashaku slid over before I could get there. And I know what you're thinking... It's a stupid thing to get mad about... But she specifically KNEW that I was going to get on that computer, and she did it anyway. But the thing that REALLY made me mad, was the fact that she could have done her fics on her FING LAPTOP!!!!! That's why I'm not mad at Sydney... She doesn't have a laptop, but KASHAKU DOES!!!! AND IT PISSES ME OFF GOD DAMNIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: Well that was a happy little tirade now wasn't it?  
  
Kin: Um... You can borrow my punching bag if you want...  
  
Leiko: Thanks Kin-chan.  
  
Leiko rips the bag to shreds  
  
Kin stares in horror at her destroyed training equipment  
  
Leiko: Sorry 'bout that Kin-chan, I'll get you a new one!  
  
Yumi sighed. It was REALLY hard to avoid Wufei!!! Especially when he sat right behind you. "Yumi."  
  
Yumi ignored him.  
  
"YUMI!!!" Wufei hissed from behind her while poking her in the back. She continued to ignore him.  
  
From behind her, Wufei was beginning to see red. 'Damnit!!! She opened up to me, and now she won't even talk to me!!! Kami! When did my life get so fucked up anyway!?!'  
  
'When you became a Gundam Pilot.'  
  
'Who asked you!?!'  
  
Then Wufei realized that he was talking to himself and slammed his head on the desk trying to make it stop.  
  
"Mr. Chang!!! Is there something you would like to discuss!?!"  
  
Wufei raised his head from his, now slightly bent desk and focused on the teacher. "As a matter of fact there is something I would like to announce. Everyone, our teacher is, as most of you know, a moronic bastard." Wufei then sat down ignoring the seething teacher. 'Not the most effective method of anger management... but who the hell cares!?!'  
  
"Wu-man, if the elders found out what you just said they're gonna piss in their over-primped robes!!!" Duo managed to say during his laughter. Quatre, who had so far been managing to keep a straight face, finally gave up after that joke.  
  
Now the whole class except for Wufei, who was still irritated; Yumi, who was too worried about Wufei knowing; Kimiko, who was only smiling indulgently and, duh, the teacher, were falling out of their chairs laughing.  
  
Before Wufei could receive detention (Not that he would go anyway) the door opened revealing a tall woman with... short Platinum black hair (does that make any sense ta yall, 'cause that's what all her profiles said...) in a style that was similar to Trowa's. She had dark purple eyes and held a military air about her.  
  
"Ms. Noin. It's nice to see you again." Quatre said politely, nodding his head to the woman in recognition.  
  
"Quatre. Duo. Wufei." She returned bowing slightly to each one in turn.  
  
"So watcha doin' here Lieutenant?" Duo asked in a nonchalant manner.  
  
She sighed as she looked at them. "Me and a few others got stuck babysitting after what happened yesterday..." She then laughed to lighten the mood. "But I can't say that I'm complaining, I do get to spend time with Zechs after all!" Noin gave them a grin before getting back to work.  
  
Walking over to the still-fuming teacher and she handed him a paper, nodded to the GW boys and walked out of the room... though not before she sent a sidelong glance at her new charge; Yumi.  
  
As the teacher read the notice, he seemed to forget Wufei's earlier comment... For now anyway... "Listen up. The school has decided to perform an ancient play by a famous novelist. The story is about... Well, I don't feel like explaining it so your assignment for the night is to read it. You will have to buy your own copy; the book is entitled "Ghost Faeries" and I expect you all to have a copy by tomorrow. It is authored by the same all- knowing, all-seeing authoress of this fic." (A/N: HAHA!!! I DO own it!!! P.S. steal it and die. And I'm serious, I really will have to kill you, so don't make me get my .55 millimeter out. Smiles sweetly) with that being said he toddled off to his desk too actually read the book.  
  
"Aww man! I don't want to read some candy-ass girly story!!!" Duo whined. He had obviously been spending too much time around Kin; she was starting to rub off on him.  
  
Yumi, who was still not listening, was deep in a conversation... with herself... 'WHAT AM I GOING TO DO!?!?!?! _How should I know!?! It's not like this has happened to me before!!!_ THIS ISN'T HELPING!!!!!! WHAT SHOULD I DO!?!?!?! _What's the worst that could happen? He might even whisk you off like you were Cinderella or something._ Yeah, Wufei's a real prince charming all right! _Well, he's cute enough to be one... _Yeah, but that attitude! _You know you think it's sexy!_ NO I DON'T!!!!!!!!!!!! _Yes you do._ FOR THE LAST TIME I DON'T THINK WUFEI'S HOT!!! _You said hot, not me, I said sexy._ WELL HE ISN'T EITHER!!!!!! _Tch! Where have you been!?! I mean have you SEEN his abs!?!_ WHO CARES!?!?!?!?! _You do, why else would you be having this conversation with yourself?_'  
  
As Yumi's inner tirade continued Wufei was struggling with his own thoughts... kind of... 'What is she so afraid of? It's not like I'm going to do anything rash about this... _You mean like fly over to her house and beat the crap out of her family?_ On second thought, I might just do that. _Really!?! Wow... you've never actually listened to me before!!! _That's because you never had anything of interest to say. _HEY!!! I happened to think that feeling her up was a good idea!_ I wonder if my inner soul somehow got mixed up with Duo's... _ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?!?! _Do I ever?'  
  
Wufei then ceased his frivolous inner argument and began to meditate, only to have his concentration broken by his least favorite voice in the world.  
  
"Oh Yumi!!!" Came the falsely sweet voice of Kimiko Naraku. "Yumi, would you be an absolute dear and switch seats with me?"  
  
Yumi came out of her thoughts in a bad mood, and didn't restrain herself from her snappy answer. "I'm not going to switch with you, you slutty bitch."  
  
Duo whistled from his seat. "Whoa! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning!"  
  
Kimiko heard his comment and turned to him, eyes full of tears. "You're not going to let her say those things to me, are you Duo-chan?" She asked in a sweet pathetic voice that had led so many other boys to ruin. Sadly for her, Duo wasn't just any boy.  
  
Duo stared into her eyes and looked as if he was about to melt just like every other sap she did that to. Then he grinned at her with his usual charm. "Sorry, even if I did, for some estranged reason, want to do something, Yumi has already proved to be EXTREMELY scary when she's mad, but not as scary as Wufei is, and Wufei isn't as nice or forgiving as her either!"  
  
Wufei smirked slightly from where he was pretending to meditate. It was true, if Duo, or anyone for that matter, raised a hand against Yumi, he would kill them. He would do the same if they verbally abused her, but she was very adept in that area herself, so it saved him the trouble.  
  
When the bell finally rang signaling the end of the day, EVERYONE was ready to leave. Yumi turned in her seat and faced Wufei. "I'll be back in a few minutes."  
  
Wufei nodded understanding that she was going to change back into the confident princess she really was.  
  
Yumi strolled down the path to her house, went in, changed and came back out. She was now wearing a simple, yet elegant afternoon kimono. It covered her figure and that, coupled with her veil made it virtually impossible to tell whether she was fat or thin, ugly or pretty. And she rather liked it that way, no one could judge her based on her looks... sadly, it couldn't hide her station and instead of her beauty she was judged by that.  
  
'Oh well... at least I have a few friends who don't judge me by those standards.' In recognition of her thoughts, her mind brought forth an image of Wufei, which really surprised her because she hadn't really considered him as a friend before... Though thinking back on their past encounters, it was really the only thing that she could describe him as. 'Boyfriend...' The traitorous part of her mind reminded her. 'Damn extra voice living in my head...'  
  
Walking back along her usual route, she flipped her hair up into a sophisticated French twist and pinned it there with an artfully made silver sakura blossom pin. She paused and readjusted her emerald green kimono, it was her favorite one and she was hoping to gather strength from it. Green was her favorite color and she especially liked the silver sakura petals embroidered on it with its matching silver obi. The silver off set her dark hair and the green pulled out the purple highlights in her eyes and hair.  
  
"Get in." Yumi tilted her head to the side and faced Wufei. She nodded slightly and slid into his car. They drove in complete silence until she couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"So... um... Have you read Ghost Faeries yet?" Wufei nodded curtly and didn't respond which pretty much murdered that conversation. Yumi nodded and noted in her head that they seemed to be doing a lot of nodding... Anyway, back on track...  
  
"You... You're not going... to do anything... are you?" Yumi asked, finally bringing up the topic that had kept the car in suffocating silence.  
  
After a length of silence the Chinese prince responded slowly. "Do you want me to?"  
  
This silenced her and she began to stare blankly out the window wondering if she did want him to do anything. "What would you do?"  
  
Wufei barely heard her she said this so softly. "Whatever I could."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Wufei stopped the car outside of the base they were staying at and studied her closely. Normally Yumi would have shifted under his intense scrutiny, but she had to know. "I-I don't know..." He admitted, sounding if he was surprised himself.  
  
'_YOU MORON!!! JUST TELL HER IT'S 'CAUSE YOU WANT HER BODY!!!_ I did NOT just think that... Oh god... I'm becoming delusional!' To get the perverted, and rather Duo like thoughts out of his head he slammed his head against the steering wheel, which was okay because the car was stopped, but if he had been driving he wouldn't have to worry about being insane, he'd be dead.  
  
"Um... Wufei?" Yumi asked worriedly leaning over to see if she could help in some way. Even though she was wearing seven layers her bending over definitely didn't help Wufei with his inner pervert.  
  
"I'm fine!" He growled, slamming open his car door and getting out. His mood demanded that he now stalk off and go sulk somewhere, but training and good etiquette won over and he opened the door for Colony 5's youngest princess. He held out his arm and escorted her into the building, down more halls than she liked to count and finally stopped outside a videoconference room.  
  
"WHERE WERE YOU!?!?!?!?!?!?!? YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE FIFTEEN MINUTES AGO!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
The yell stopped the two teens in their tracks and had them gaping in surprise. Kin they would believe yelling, but HEERO AND MIZUNA!?!?!??!?!?!?!?! I MEAN WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SOME KINDA ALTERNATE UNIVERSE OR SOMETHING!?!?!  
  
"Eigh" Yumi managed to finally choke out while still in a state of shock. Wufei didn't say anything, knowing it would also come out as some kind of garbled cry.  
  
Before Yumi could make any other strange guttural noises, Kin flew out of the room, grabbed Yumi and Wufei's wrists and threw them into the conference room.  
  
Yumi, while still feeling disoriented, tried to make sense of the images swimming in front of her eyes. On the screen was her family; her grandmother and the rest, oh and the "others" were there as well. 'Well,' Yumi thought at seeing her sister eyeing Heero and her brother doing the same to Mizuna, 'that explains the yelling... Yup, I'd be screaming too...'  
  
"YUMI!!! THANK KAMI YOU'RE ALRIGHT!!!" Cried her grandmother. Kaida Kasamura was a distinguished and beautiful lady, even in her early eighties. Yumi had always loved and admired her, her grandmother was everything Yumi strived to be: Kaida was commanding without being cruel, a wise ruler, kind, yet not a pushover, her mere presence radiated dignity and seemed to demand respect, which was willingly given by all. In truth, she was perfect in Yumi's eyes.  
  
Her grandmother seemed to realize that there were other people looking on, and immediately reverted back to queen mode. "Yumi Kasamura!" She called in a harsh voice. The girl in question winced at her grandmothers tone, but still took in how her immediate "Family" all smirked and gave her a "now- you're-going-to-get-it-and-it's-about-time-too look".  
  
"I would say that your actions were childish and unbecoming a princess of the Kasamura dynasty, however your heroism honors us, as do your new associations with the rulers of other Colonies." Here the current ruler of the Colony paused and her eyes swept over the Gundam Pilots. "You have done well grand daughter in choosing your allies, I commend you. You do these old bones well to show me such friendship." Now her families faces were set in more of a... "NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! -Why-is-she-getting-praise-she-almost- destroyed-the-family-she-should-be-punished-not-commended look.  
  
"Also, since today is your coming of age..." Kaida allowed time for a dramatic pause and her eyes sparkled with happiness, "We will be throwing a ball in your honor, we have invited all the necessary aristocrats, but there are still a few invitations left if you have anyone in mind..." She finished off her speech with a wink at her favorite grandchild and then the screen went blank.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US TODAY WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY!?!?!" Kin yelled angrily. Mizuna appeared behind her and whacked her on the head.  
  
"That's no way to speak to the birthday girl!" Kashaku yelled, backing Mizuna up, though the blue haired teen probably just wanted to hit the golden haired one.  
  
"So, how old are ya now?" Duo asked good naturedly, breaking through the triad's bickering.  
  
"I'm going to be 16 in... 1 hour and 3 minutes." Yumi estimated, looking at Wufei's watch, which consequently was still on his wrist.  
  
Wufei pulled his wrist back with a snort of disapproval. "WOULD YOU ONNAS STOP ARGUING ALREADY!!!" He yelled at the three teens, which ultimately earned him two bumps on the head and a shoe print on his face. Damn, that hyper girl had good aim!  
  
"Calm down. All of you, you are all acting like children." Everyone quieted down and faced the speaker. It was the girl from before. She was standing next to Quatre, and they assumed that the two were dating. She was a little bit shorter than her supposed boyfriend with shoulder honey colored hair and dancing ruby red eyes. She was wearing a simple green shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans, and her hair was pulled into two cute little pigtails, with a few strands falling down to frame her face.  
  
Then Yumi finally remembered where she had seen her before. "Cerise Thiery correct? You are princess of Colony 6."  
  
Cerise Nodded and smiled politely at the Japanese/Chinese style princess.  
  
"Anyways, as I was saying before I was so randomly sidetracked... I would like to formally invite you all to attend my birthday party." Yumi requested bowing slightly.  
  
"Does that mean we aren't invited informally?" Yumi looked up at Kashaku through her bangs and had to stifle a laugh. The redhead could be so oblivious sometimes.  
  
Mizuna shook her head. "Okay... Anyway, we need to go buy outfits for the party, so I suggest that we go now so that we will have time to get ready." The other girls nodded in agreement and they set off, but not before Mizuna had stolen Heero's key to the Viper, and Yumi Wufei's key.  
  
When they arrived at the mall, there was a lot of bowing, and stares of awe from the crowd as their youngest princess stepped out of the car. It wasn't often that she appeared in public (Her sister only shopped at the exclusive shops and Yumi shopped online, or had a tailor come to her or something). Yumi smiled politely at her subjects and even shook hands with a few. She would have stayed at gotten to know some people, but Mizuna noticed that they were wasting shopping hours (She didn't like shopping, and wanted out of there ASAP) and dragged her off.  
  
3 hours and too many stores to count later...  
  
Each girl had finally found the perfect gown that suited her personality just right and they were on their way back to the compound to get dressed.  
  
"Don't worry about makeup Yumi-chan, Mi-chan is an expert at all things feminine, and so is Cerise-chan." Kashaku said happily, she couldn't wait to show off for Trowa. She might be oblivious, but that didn't mean she was naïve or blind for that matter!!!  
  
Mizuna smirked when she heard this. It was true; she was a genius in more ways than one. And she inwardly agreed with Kashaku, though she wouldn't admit it under any kind of torture, she also wanted to look her best for her boyfriend.  
  
All of the girls silently had the same wish, even the one without the official boyfriend. (A/N: Though he'll end up marrying her if he wants to live.)  
  
When they reached the base, the girls threw themselves out of the car and made a mad dash for inside so that they would have maximum time to get ready... Except Mizuna, who was to dignified and who had spotted the soldiers staring at them... Though if they hadn't been there she would probably be leading the rest.  
  
The girls separated and each went to their own rooms to shower, deciding to meet in Noin's room because it was the biggest. (Her and Zechs were also invited to the party)  
  
Half an hour later all of the girls met up hiding their dresses beneath robes. We wouldn't want boys drooling before it was time would we?  
  
One by one the girls gathered in front of Mizuna for makeup and Cerise for hair. They decided that they would all do hair first so that it wouldn't mess up the makeup.  
  
Kin went first, wanting to get the torture over with. She was wearing a captivating green corset ribbon dress. It went to a little bit after her knees and ended with a mini-handkerchief hemline and had a corset ribbon lace up front. It had slits up to mid-thigh over which the ends of the ribbon ties fluttered. She was wearing strappy green flat shoes with green ribbons that crossed her ankles up to mid-calf. She looked like an Amazonian warrior going on parade.  
  
Cerise keyed up the ribbons with her long golden hair. She took random strands of her hair, curled and pinned them so that half of her hair flowed down her back and the other half curled into ringlets that only reached her shoulders.  
  
When Cerise was done Kin moved onto Mizuna to have her makeup applied. After a few minutes of styling her face, the blue-eyed teen declared that Kin was done and brought up a hand mirror so that she could examine herself. The sophisticated girl definitely knew her way around makeup. Kin's eye shadow was dark green and put on lightly, a bit of mascara made her eyelashes curl perfectly and a hint of eyeliner set off her molten gold eyes and made her eyes really stand out. A bit of green glitter on her cheeks and just some light pink lip-gloss coated her lips making them shine.  
  
Next up was Noin; her dress was the most elegant of them all. It was a dark silver floor length evening gown held aloft by two rhinestones edged dark silver, slightly off the shoulder straps. On the left it had a slit up to mid thigh and on the right there were crisscrossing rhinestone patterns.  
  
There wasn't much Cerise could do with Noin's short hair, but she managed to make it look as elegant as the dress. She parted the short platinum black hair down the middle, making it reach her the bottom of her ears, then she sprayed it with silver glitter and to top it off she sprinkled a few rhinestones throughout it.  
  
Noin then sat in front of Mizuna to have her face made up. The blue haired teen took more time on the lieutenant's face than she did on Kin's. When she was done, Noin admired herself in the mirror, marveling at how feminine she looked. Her eyes were outlined in a smoky black shadowed by dark silver. There was silver glitter on her cheeks and her lips were also done in light pink. But the thing that took Mizuna a while was she placed a rhinestone at the corner of each eye.  
  
Kashaku, having become tired of waiting, and the fact that she had run out of Cheetos, plopped down in front of Cerise to get her hair done. Cerise examined her dress to determine the best hairstyle to match it with. The hyper redhead was wearing a strapless turquoise floor length dress with a black side corset. Taking note of the corset sides, she worked with those and let Kashaku's hair remain down, but she took a few strands and using two black ribbons for each, Cerise braided them so that the ribbons formed a crisscross pattern.  
  
Then Kin and Noin restrained Kashaku so that Mizuna could do her makeup. It wasn't that the redhead didn't like getting made over... It's just that she didn't have the patience to sit still for more than 2 minutes at best. Mizuna went as quickly as possible without getting sloppy, First she applied the same pink lip-gloss she had used on the other two, outlined her eyes in black and then put turquoise eye shadow on her friend. She didn't need anything on her cheeks and so she was done.  
  
Mizuna and Cerise decided to do themselves before the birthday girl, that way they could spend the rest of the time perfecting her.  
  
Mizuna went first; Cerise French braided her hair into two pigtails, but tied them off at the shoulders and curled the rest of her hair so that it fell down in waves to her waist. This style complimented Mizuna's thin ribbon lace-up front dress. It was very sexy black dress with slits up to mid-thigh and a cascading fabric flounce made up the long skirt.  
  
She did her own makeup which consisted of black eye liner and eye shadow, the light pink gloss and then she spritzed her neck and bare shoulders with a bit of her favorite perfume after which the other girls all pulled out their favorites and sprinkled themselves with it. (They had forgotten about it till just then, or rather I had.)  
  
While Mizuna was applying her own makeup, Cerise was fixing up her hair. First she streaked her hair with the same color red as her dress and eyes. Then she pulled it into two buns, one on either side of her head, but since her hair was so short a few strands fell into her face. Becoming annoyed she pulled them back with two ruby tipped pins so that they artfully framed her face instead of blocking her vision.  
  
When Cerise was done with her own hair, Mizuna did her makeup. Her eyes were also outlined in black and since her eyelashes were so light she also added some mascara to make them stand out. To match her dress Mizuna applied some red eye shadow and some vibrant red lipstick. Cerise's dress was a strapless red organza dress with a corset lace up back. It had an iridescent red bustier with rhinestone trim along the front and the back; it also had a long flared skirt with cascading back inset ruffles. To add to it, she also had a matching wrap so she wouldn't get cold.  
  
Next Mizuna and Cerise turned on Yumi, each one giving her calculating looks that reminded the garnet eyed princess of predators on the hunt... And it was creeping her out!  
  
All of a sudden Mizuna and Cerise jumped her. Cerise pulled her long hair out of its confines and Mizuna yanked off her veil. Yumi began looking around frantically for a means of escape, but finding none, she resigned herself to her fate. Seeing that she was being stared at, she nervously looked at her dress to see if it was acceptable. Normally she would wear a formal kimono, but her grandmother insisted that she wear 'civilian' clothes. Yumi was wearing a black/dark purple dress. It had long drooping sleeves and a tight bodice that flowed down her legs and swished lightly at her ankles where it met up with her tall strappy black heels. The top had a semi low neckline so she had chosen to wear her family crest on her neck. It was a small Japanese style white gold dragon circling an also white gold sword and a white gold tiara circled that. The dragon and sword represented their colony, and the tiara told all that she was the princess. The dragon had dark ruby eyes, as did the sword hilt and the tiara. Cerise ran a brush through Yumi's long black/purple hair before nimbly styling it. When she was finished the Japanese style princess's hair was in a messy bun with half of her hair pulled through it and into a ponytail. The end result was sophisticated, but not so elegant that the older adults would wear it.  
  
Mizuna's approach was the same, trendy, but not juvenile. Yumi's lips were coated in a thin layer of light pink and her cheeks were sprinkled with crushed garnets, which sparkled in the light and made her eyes stand out with a little help from black eyeliner and a dash of dark purple eye shadow.  
  
"We're done." Mizuna stated. At her words, all of the girls pulled out mirrors out of nowhere and examined themselves.  
  
Apparently they finished just on time because there was a knock at the door signifying that the boys were ready to go. The girls all took a deep breath and one at a time they stepped out the door.  
  
Noin went first and when she stepped out she was handed a pink rose by Zechs who was blushing slightly but had turned his head so that it wouldn't be seen. Noin grinned at him, took the rose and kissed him lightly on the cheek before dragging him out of the compound and to his car.  
  
Next to exit the room was Kashaku who had been shoved out the door by Kin for skipping around annoyingly. Trowa also handed Kashaku a rose, though it was white rather than pink. He however didn't blush because he was in complete control of his emotions... And that is exactly why his eyes traveled down her neckline of their own accord. Luckily Kashaku didn't notice because she also kissed him on the cheek and dragged him off to his car.  
  
Kin however, HAD seen it, and sent Duo a warning look; of course Duo being Duo ignored the look and allowed his eyes to slowly travel her form causing Kin to blush profusely. "Looking good gorgeous!" He then handed her a golden rose, and when she leaned over to kiss him on the cheek, his mischievous side took over and he turned his head kissing her full on the lips. Kin's blushed another twenty shades of red, but didn't kill him for it like he thought she would.  
  
Kin was still standing in the doorway, and Mizuna got fed up and shoved her out the door and into Duo's arms. He grinned, sat her down and then they walked away holding hands.  
  
Mizuna stepped out into the light and smiled at Heero who was looking FINE in his black tux. He handed her a black rose and only smiled after she kissed him on the cheek. Well, it was really more of a smirk, but we can't expect more from our favorite perfect soldier now can we? Heero slipped his arm around Mizuna and whispered a compliment in her ear before they headed off.  
  
Cerise stepped out in a swirl of red. Her eyes were set on the last couple and her eyes had little hearts in them as she thought of what a cute couple they made. Quatre bowed to her and held out his arm. She curtsied in return and accepted his outstretched arm. As they were walking away, Quatre brought out a red rose and handed it to her, she smiled happily and kissed him on the cheek as they continued walking away.  
  
That left our two main characters. Yumi shyly stepped out into the hall and gave Wufei a nervous smile that was returned with an appreciative smile as he looked over her appearance, though in a strictly polite way, not like Duo. Wufei bowed and Yumi curtsied, then he handed her a stunning garnet rose hybrid. Yumi gasped and lost in the moment, she hugged him tightly. She blushed and pulled away, only to be held there when Wufei snaked an arm around her. He then realized what he was doing and released her.  
  
They were both blushing when they walked out to Wufei's car. When Wufei put a hand in his pocket for his keys, he remembered he had forgotten to do something. Seeing Yumi shiver slightly in the evening air, he quickly unlocked the doors and allowed her to get inside.  
  
When they were a block away from Yumi's illustrious estate, Wufei parked the car and turned it off. Before Yumi could say anything, he withdrew a gorgeous rose comb inlaid with garnets and placed it in her hair. Then he turned the car back on and drove up to where the party was being held, all the while with Yumi sitting next to him in what could only be called a state of shock.  
  
When they pulled up at the front of her mansion, Wufei got out of the car, went around and opened the door for her. Hey, just because women are the inferior onnas doesn't mean that Wufei don't got game!  
  
Leiko: Next chapter! Wufei finally answers the question! Be there be there! Sunday! Sunday!!!  
  
Kin: You sound like an infomercial...  
  
Leiko: I was going for that.  
  
Mizuna: If you don't go to bed soon you're mom is going to kill you.  
  
Leiko: OMG IT'S 11 ALREADY!!!!!!!!!! I'M SO SCREWED IF SHE WAKES UP!!!!!!!!  
  
Mizuna: We're sure you are.  
  
Leiko: Anywho, I'm going on a class trip to Arkansas next week, so I won't be able to update any of my stories... pooh...  
  
Kin: It's not like you were actually going to update this story in a week.  
  
Mizuna: True.  
  
Leiko: Where's Kashaku? Things are quiet... TOO quiet...  
  
Kashaku: SNORE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kin: Who knew an entire package of benadril could put a grown person to sleep?  
  
Kin shrugs and walks off to experiment with other various non-perscription drugs  
  
Mizuna: I'll be right back...  
  
Banging sound  
  
Mizuna walks back in with dented frying pan in hand  
  
Mizuna: We're all safe for now...  
  
Cerise: Read and Review please.  
  
Readers: Why should we!?!  
  
Duo: Don't question her, she's Quatre's girl and if you make her cry, Quatre's going to go crazy and kill everyone again...  
  
(Also, all rantings at beginning of chapter are to be ignored because I started this chapter a week ago, and I am no longer mad, also in retrospect, I was just pissed for no real reason. Thank you, that is all)  
  
(You still sound like an infomercial-Kin) 


	6. Birthday madness

Disclaimer: My friend just said out of nowhere "I think I like Sarah" (On aim) and I was like... WTF!?!?! Where did that come from!?!?!?! Actually, while Sarah's pretty cool and all, she's nowhere near as smart as I am. Was  
  
Female lawyers: Ooooooooh sounds like somebody has a little crush!!!  
  
Leiko: I guess. He's cute, and pretty smart. But I really go for the really intellectual type, you know, someone smarter than me.  
  
Mizuna: He shouldn't be hard to find...  
  
Leiko: I'm going to ignore that insult.  
  
Kin: Question. Sure, you need to know how to do an essay and research paper to pass college, but in real life do you think you are going to look at something and say, "That sentence has a subordinating conjunction."?  
  
Leiko: HAHA! I love Daria!!! Quinn talking to Stacey, "Whoops, gotta go, fashion emergency. No, it's not you. It's NOT you. IT'S NOT YOU!!! ... FINE IT'S YOU!!! GOODBYE!"  
  
Mizuna: Shut the hell up and start the fic.  
  
Leiko: Okay, who put her in a bad mood!  
  
When Wufei and Yumi walked into the house, everyone stopped talking and stared at the cute couple. Yumi really felt like she was Cinderella or something... Except that Prince Charming was already escorting her, not waiting at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Taking a deep breath, she allowed her prince to lead her to the bottom of the stairs and over to her family.  
  
She smiled brightly at her grandmother and outer family members, and then she gave a slightly pained smile to her immediate family. "Grandmother, thank you so much for the wonderful party!" She then faced the rest of her family. "And I'm so glad that my entire family could make it!" She really was thrilled; everyone in her family was, simply put, amazing.  
  
A tall black haired woman with dark violet streaks and icy blue eyes grinned at Yumi. "Are you kidding? Where else would we be found than at the party of the decade!!!" She then laughed to show she was kidding. She was wearing a black Japanese style sleeveless dress with blue dragon pattern embroidered on.  
  
Yumi grinned in return. This was her favorite cousin, Azereia. She was also someone Yumi looked up to other than her grandmother. She was 26, married to her dream man and she had a successful, independent career as obstetrician. Yumi also loved Azereia's husband, Trunks (Yes, Trunks from DBZ, she's my OC for him, 'cause Pan is WAY to young for him) Briefs.  
  
He was a year older than her cousin; they had met a few years back, Azereia still refused to say where though. He had semi-short, ear length lavender hair, blue eyes, and muscles that would make any girl swoon, and he was currently wearing a black tux that looked damn sexy. (A/N: Haha!!! I just said damn sexy! Hehe... I'm on a sugar high!!! YAY FOR MULTIPLE COKES AND NO MOM TO WATCH YOUR INTAKE!!! WHOOOO!!!")  
  
Trunks laughed at his wife's joke and pulled her into a hug. Azereia giggled and gently pushed out of his arms, blushing and murmuring something about not messing up her hair.  
  
Yumi's brother snorted. "Get a room..." Unfortunately for him, his tall cousin in law heard him.  
  
"We have one, and our own private mansion to go with it." Trunks smirked at his 'cousin's' discomfort at being heard.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably just jealous because girl's only want you for your money." Azereia was now getting her payback. No one ever insulted her and got away without either a verbal tongue-lashing or a nice black eye. Sometimes even a mix of the two.  
  
Hajime (A/N: Hehe... I forgot to name him!!!) blushed a deep red at the insult, but didn't dare talk back, Azereia might just turn on the water works, and then Trunks would beat the snot out of him for making his wife cry. Which would NOT be a pleasant experience!!!  
  
Kaida, who had been pretty much silent till then, decided to break up the fight, as much as she was enjoying it. "So dear, who's your escort?"  
  
Wufei smiled charmingly to the fierce old lady and bowed to her, but, before he could introduce himself, Yumi's father broke in.  
  
"YOU LITTLE WHORE!!! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO SHINO, WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH THIS BASTARD!?!?!?!?!" During his shouting, he had grabbed Yumi by the throat, and she was now having a bit of trouble breathing.  
  
Wufei growled deep in his throat and walking calmly up to her side, punched her father right in the face and sending him flying across the room and into Kashaku. Then Trowa punched him again, because he had knocked Kashaku over.  
  
Yumi fell to the ground and brought a hand to her throat, trying to regain her missed breath. Wufei knelt down beside her and put a comforting arm around her to help steady her while she stood.  
  
He then noticed the stunned stares of her family. He shrugged. "My hand slipped."  
  
At this Yumi laughed lightly, but it turned into a cough causing Wufei to turn his complete attention back to her.  
  
"Not to worry. If you hadn't done it, I would have."  
  
The young couple's heads shot up as they stared at Kaida. She was smiling kindly at them and Yumi returned her warm smile with a shaky one of her own.  
  
"I'm sure you would have ma'am." So he can be polite when he wants to be... "I am Wufei Chang, Ruler of Colony 8. Yumi's _real_ fiancée."  
  
Now imagine what that must sound like to Duo, who had just happened to be walking by, drinking a cup of punch. Yup, you guessed it, there goes the punch!!! Duo spit out his drink and began coughing while Kin did the same, but without the coughing.  
  
"Wufei, PLEASE tell me that you didn't just say that!!!"  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow at the braided pilot. "I did just say that you fool."  
  
"This isn't happening... how could _Wufei, WUFEI_ be getting married before me!?!?! AND ANOTHER THING!!! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"  
  
Kin shook her head and shot Yumi a you-better-spill-next-time-I-talk-to-you- or-else look. Then she put her arm around Duo's waist and led him off while he continued muttering to himself about the apocalypse and something about an alternate world and giant Chihuahuas.  
  
Wufei just shook his head at his friend's antics and slipped an arm around Yumi's waist. "If you will excuse us, this is sure as hell not our song, and I have to go break this CD."  
  
Yumi nodded in agreement, Brittany Spears SUCKED and there was no way this trash was going to continue playing at her party.  
  
After a short talk with the DJ, Alien Ant Farm came blaring through the speakers. Wufei then led his fiancée over to the dance floor and well duh they danced.  
  
Approximately 6 songs later, a slow song came on. Yumi blushed when Wufei pulled her closer and slipped his well-toned arms around her waist. She complied and brought her arms up to loop around his neck. The couple swayed lightly to the beat and it was clear to everyone but the couple that they were in love. Even Kashaku knew it, though she wouldn't say anything about it, it would ruin her mask of obliviousness.  
  
A few seconds after the song ended, the couple just stood there, staring deep into the other's eyes. Then a voice came over the speakers, startling them out of their semi-creepy mushiness.  
  
"Good evening everyone. I hope that you are all having a wonderful time, I'm sure that our birthday girl is." Here she paused and beamed at her granddaughter and her soon-to-be-grandson, who were currently standing in each other's arms listening quietly to the announcement.  
  
"There will be plenty more dancing later, but it is now time for dinner. If everyone would please head into the main dining room, the seating is assigned, trade if you wish." With that Kaida walked, or rather, floated across the room and through a set of double doors, seating herself at the head of the first table.  
  
The main dining room was huge and exquisitely decorated, complete with a hanging diamond chandelier. There were three long tables set up each one the same. Yumi looked at her grandmother, and Kaida motioned that she take the head seat at the table on the left.  
  
Yumi led the Pilots and their respective girlfriends to the left table where the seating for the room went as follows,  
  
Yumi's Dad Mom Empty Kaida Wufei Yumi Sister brother various family Heero Duo Then other various members and Mizuna Kin Dignitaries the really important Trowa Quatre  
Dignitaries Kashaku Cerise  
Trunks Goten  
Azereia Nami  
  
When they set down, butlers rushed up and they were presented with the first course then the second course, and on until there was no way anyone could possibly eat anything else... though that cake was looking pretty good...  
  
The entire room sang happy birthday to Yumi, and she suddenly flashed back to her fifth birthday party, just family, no politicians, or people to impress... and then the song ended and everyone was back to polite monotony.  
  
Everyone was invited back into the dining room for drinks, dancing and cake. As everyone flooded back into the ballroom, Wufei pulled Yumi aside into a small parlor that was adjacent to the large room.  
  
Her questioning gaze was met only with an unreadable stare. Silently the Chinese prince picked her hand up from her side, and slid an engagement ring onto her ring finger. Then he kissed her lightly on the forehead and left the room, leaving her to her thoughts.  
  
A few minutes later Yumi finally wandered out of the room with a rather dazed expression on her face. The second she stepped out, the other girls immediately pounced on her and brought her back into the room to discuss details.  
  
Before they could ask her anything, the black haired teen slowly brought her hand up, and stared in a still shocked manner, at the ring that now graced her slender finger. It had a medium sized dark ruby set in the middle of the thin white gold band, with a sparkling diamond on either side of it. The end effect was elegant, and not gaudy in the slightest.  
  
All the girls in the room gasped. There was silence. And then girly mayhem broke out.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OMG WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN!?!?!?!?!?!" All the girls were squealing and jumping up and down, thrilled for their friend, and in Azereia's case, cousin.  
  
As the news began to finally sink into Yumi, a large, silly smile began to slowly form on her face.  
  
Their happy singing, dancing and screaming of course, was cut short by the door to the room slamming open. Expensive leather shoes slapping the ground accompanied slamming door. A livid Teiljo stormed into the room, and completely ignoring the other girls, he grabbed Yumi's neck and slammed her up against the wall.  
  
"You little bitch!!! You are going to marry me, and you are never going to talk to that bastard son of bitch ever again, or else both you and he will meet with a rather, unfortunate, end!!!" His eyes held an animalistic fury that froze Yumi's very insides.  
  
His tight grip on her neck was even worse than her father's, and little spots of black were beginning to appear on the edges of her vision. Just as her vision began going entirely black, she managed to see the door slam open a second time before she slipped into blissful unconsciousness.  
  
The girls standing around the madman didn't think to bring weapons and were hesitant to provoke him, fearing for Yumi's life. They were just about to risk it when the door slammed open and the Gundam Boys ran in.  
  
There were clicks and then five guns were trained on Teiljo's head. Each of the boys wore masks of fury, though all were slightly different. Heero and Trowa remained stoic, but their eyes were flashing with unveiled anger, Duo's face was twisted into a scowl and Quatre looked like he was about to lose it and just pull the trigger for the hell of it, and while all their faces would have anyone in their view peeing in their pants, Wufei's would have anyone within an 8 mile radius shaking.  
  
He was wearing a terrifying scowl and his mouth was twisted into a feral growl, but his eyes were the worst, they shone with such fury that even Heero would shudder if it was directed at him.  
  
"Release. My. Fiancée. _Now_." Each word was meticulously pronounced as Wufei tried to control his rage, and not just blow the bastard's head off.  
  
Teiljo sneered, but dropped her all the same, allowing her limp body to crumple to the floor. Just as he reached the door he paused, hearing his name. He faced back with his irritating I'm-better-than-you look firmly in place. Then it disappeared when a bullet lodged itself into the wall half an inch from his head.  
  
"Touch her again, and that bullet will be adorning your forehead." Wufei still had the furious look in his eyes, but now his face had relaxed into a practiced smirk.  
  
Walking over to his fallen fiancée, Wufei scooped Yumi up in his arms and walked out of the room. He strolled through the ballroom, ignoring all the stares being directed at him, both for the unconscious girl in his arms, and for the gunshot they had heard earlier.  
  
"My Kami! What happened to my granddaughter!?!" Kaida was now in a state of panic, perfectly ready to call in the FBI if it would help.  
  
"She'll be fine. But alert your security to keep Teiljo away from her. Now if you can excuse us, I'm going to take her back to the base." He bowed to her with Yumi still firmly in his arms, and she bowed back.  
  
When Wufei arrived at the base, he went around his car and carefully picked his fiancée back up and carried her inside. As he strolled through the maze of halls and doorways that was the compound, he took the time to study Yumi's face seeing as how her veil had fluttered off sometime during the car ride.  
  
Her creamy white skin was a healthy pale and shone with a pearly glisten in the bright light. Her long curling charcoal lashes lightly brushed her soft cheeks and if her eyes had been open, he would have been able to see the fierce passion that dwelled in the depths of her crimson/violet eyes. His own deep brown/black eyes slowly traveled down her angelic face and refocused on her glossy lips. Her plump lips were covered in a sheen of light pink lip-gloss making them look even more delectable.  
  
While his attention had been on the angel in his arms, Wufei had ended up at his door without knowing it. Balancing her on one arm, he pulled his key out and unlocked the door before stepping into the dark confines of his room.  
  
Walking over to his bed, he gently lay Yumi down on his bed. Pulling off her shoes, he used his sleeve to gently wipe away her makeup. He then stared at her for a second before slowly moving his hand up and releasing her hair so that it pooled on his pillow like ink.  
  
He hesitantly ran a hand through her silky locks before pulling himself away from her. After throwing his clothes into the laundry shoot, he took a quick shower before immediately coming back out wearing his sleeping clothes.  
  
Pulling up a random chair that randomly happened to be located in his room, he sat down next to Yumi's sleeping head. After a few minutes of watching her steady breathing, the day's events caught up with him and he followed his fiancée into dreamland.  
  
_Yumi's Dream  
  
"Hello? Hello!?!" Yumi frowned looking around the empty hall. Choosing a random door, she opened it and walked in. It was pitch black so she flipped the light switch by the door.  
  
The light turned on revealing a star filled sky. Looking down, she immediately jerked her head back up, wishing she hadn't looked down in the first place. She floated for a second before plummeting down through the unending darkness.  
  
Her mouth opened in a horrified scream, but she had nothing to voice it with, her veil was strangling her as she fell. She jerked it off and tried to breath. When she still couldn't tears began pouring out of her eyes, only to fly above her as gravity forced her freefall to continue.  
  
After what seemed like hours of terrifying panic, she fell through a flash of bright light which magically slowed her decent so that she floated down gently. Landing on one foot, she placed the other down and soaked in her surroundings.  
  
She was standing in the middle of a lush field of deep purple flowers and a strong, yet soft breeze made her long dark hair dance in the wind. Looking around the endless meadow she spotted a fleck of black amongst the greens and purples.  
  
She felt a tug at her heart and ran for the color, which blurred before forming into a man's figure as she got closer. The shadow's arm raised and a bang sounded throughout the field. Yumi got there just in time to see another man fall, holding his chest and gasping for air.  
  
As the man's bloodstained the ground, the world turned dark and lightning flashed in the background. As the descending darkness touched the field, the flowers turned black before the petals fell, then as if a wildfire swept across the plain, the grass charred and wilted.  
  
Then the first shadowed figure turned to face her. His face was still shrouded in darkness, but she knew that one more step would bring him into the light. Afraid of what she would find, she hesitantly took a step foreword. The new light cast upon him, showed the shadow for who he was. Wufei was standing there with no expression on his face but his eyes held an unnamed sorrow that chilled her straight to her heart.  
  
She gasped and took a step back to keep from falling over, but his face remained in terrifying clarity. His figure was bathed in blood and it trickled from his mouth.  
  
Her mind's first thought was that it was the other man's blood, but her heart screamed that it could be his. Ignoring both, she ran foreword and caught him just as he began to slump over.  
  
Soundlessly she tore off a part of her new dress and carefully wiped away his blood to reveal fatal wounds. She burst into tears at the thought of losing him and as her crystal tears hit his mortally wounded body, the gashes healed themselves, not leaving a trace of the wounds that once marred his sun kissed skin.  
  
Her eyes widened in relief, but the tears didn't stop flowing. Burying her face into his shirt, an annoying beeping began pounding through her brain, jerking her back to reality.  
_  
Her face was pressed against a stark white pillow and Yumi jerked up into a sitting position covered in a thin layer of sweat. Large sleepy garnet eyes blinked owlishly as she took in the dark room around her. Realizing that it had all been a dream she calmed down a bit, but just in case, she figured she might as well... you know, just _check_ on Wufei.  
  
When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she made a move to swing her legs over the side. Only to encounter something hard, whatever it was growled at her. Now sufficiently freaked out, Yumi steeled herself before peeking closer at the shadow.  
  
The shadow, just like in her dream, turned out to be Wufei. But instead of him being near dead from blood loss, this was a cutely sleeping little angel. His tan face was lax in sleep and he had a babyish look on his face, with the slightest bit of drool was coming out of the corner of his mouth.  
  
Smiling at how angelic he looked sleeping, she raised a hand and lightly wiped away the sleep in her eyes before settling back to watch his breathing until she drifted back into the peaceful abyss that was sleep.  
  
All previous memories of her nightmare disappeared as she watched his easy slumber and soon she slipped back under the waves of unconsciousness, but not before she broke the alarm clock that had woken her in the first place.  
  
Yumi's peaceful sleep was interrupted by a single sharp beep coming over the intercom in Wufei's room. She jerked up into a sitting position just like she had before, but this time Wufei was also awake.  
  
Before she could speak, his hand covered her mouth and he made the motion that she be perfectly quiet. She nodded compliance, but gave him a questioning look.  
  
He shook his head and pushed gently on her shoulder so that she would lie back down. Yumi gave him a weird look, but trusted his judgment and did as directed. He winked at her, and pulled the covers over her head before hiding quietly next to the door.  
  
A few minutes later the door opened and someone stepped into the room. Whoever it was began walking towards the bed, but they paused in the middle of the room and withdrew a gun from their pocket. They placed a silencer on it, but before they could point the gun at the figure on the bed Wufei stepped out from behind the door and slammed it shut, startling the would- be assassin.  
  
The Chinese prince flipped the lights on revealing a frightened boy of 12 or so. He raised an eyebrow and lowered his gun slightly. "Can I help you?"  
  
"I-I-I..." Wufei had scared the boy so much that he was having trouble forming sentences, or words for that matter!  
  
Yumi, becoming curious, threw the covers back and looked at the boy with her head tilted to the side. "You know, if you give him your gun he would probably be a bit nicer in his interrogation."  
  
The young man jerked around so fast that he ended up on his butt. He stared at her in blank awe for a minute before nodding dumbly. Facing back to Wufei he held up his gun, hilt first.  
  
He accepted the proffered weapon and dropped it carelessly next to him before putting his gun back into its holster on the wall. Walking past the boy who was still on the ground, Wufei sat down next to Yumi and asked if she was okay. She nodded and then he grabbed a headset that the G boys used when they split up on missions.  
  
Fidling with it for a second, his voice echoed throughout the compound. "False alarm. Resume sleeping. 077814." He then took it off his head and tossed it back into its place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" His voice was stern, but in a reprimanding way as if speaking to a small child, which he basically was.  
  
"I was told to go in and shoot whoever was in this room... It was part of an initiation, they said that it was just a dummy! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS OUR PRINCESS!!!!!" His light green eyes filled with tears which he tried desperately to hide from Wufei.  
  
Yumi slid off the bed and knelt by his side, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's okay. We just need to know who you are and who put you up to this and then we can go back to sleep. Well, you and I can, I think that Wufei's pretty much awake now." She giggled slightly at his expression and stood up. Moving over to the dark haired pilot, she kissed him lightly on the nose before plopping herself back down on the bed.  
  
"My name's Tendo Takashi your highness," Here he hesitated, but continued when Yumi gave him and encouraging smile, or maybe it was Wufei's steady glare that prodded him on, whichever. "They go to my new school, I just now got into middle school, and these boys are the coolest in the whole school. And I just thought that if I became friends with them then no one would pick on me anymore... It sounds kinda stupid now that I say it outloud..."  
  
This confession was met with two entirely different answers. "Of course not!" –Yumi and "You got that right." –Wufei.  
  
"That still doesn't explain how you broke through our security." Yumi gave him a look, which he returned with a look of his own.  
  
The boy shrugged. "There's a tunnel under this place, it leads to a cleaning closet a few doors down. It starts about a mile or two from here at the basement of this abandoned amusement park."  
  
Wufei's expression was one of annoyance. 'Great. _Just_ great. A group of misfits can break through our security. Yup... We're screwed.'  
  
Yumi lightly laid a hand on his arm. "How about we talk about this in the morning. Or the afternoon, whenever we wake up." She smiled charmingly and Wufei caved.  
  
"Fine." He stood up and towered over the boy. "I'll escort you to your room. Yumi, go to sleep, I'll be back in a minute."  
  
Yumi nodded and slipped back under the covers before waving goodbye to Takashi. Laying her head back on the pillow, she went back to sleep breathing in the scent of her new fiancée.  
  
Kin: That was shorter than last time...  
  
Leiko: Yeah I know, but I thought that that was a good stopping place.  
  
Mizuna: Kashaku, stop typing up songs while Leiko's trying to type.  
  
Kashaku: Do I have to?  
  
Kin: Yes. Yes, you do.  
  
Kashaku: Pooh...  
  
Mizuna: Read and review. Or else.  
  
Random reader: Or else what?  
  
Mizuna pulls out gun  
  
Mizuna: or, Omae o karusu!!!  
  
Readers: EEP!!!!  
  
Kin: You know, I think she's been hanging around to much with Heero... 


	7. More preparations

Disclaimer: Guess what, someone wants me to be in the Miss Junior America pageant! Isn't that just swell! Please note the EXTREME sarcasm

Leiko: I just got back from seeing The Village. It wasn't scary at all. But it did surprise you a lot because things sometimes popped out at you.

Kin: I like, "Those we don't speak of".

Kashaku: Me too, they looked funny.

Wufei: Funny? They looked retarded!

Duo: True, but now I'm going to have nightmares about being beaten up by evil porcupines. Then by evil boars. And then the mixture of the two with a dash of human.

Mizuna: I didn't like that movie.

Kin: That's only because the girls in front of us kept screaming.

Kashaku: That and Duo mistook you for Kin in the dark.

:twitch: OMFG just imagine how long ago I started this damn chapter… shista that's a long time!

Yumi yawned out of pure boredom as she waited outside the sealed room. 'You'd think being the target would give me enough clearance to at least sit in on the meeting…' But sadly, it didn't and now she was stuck outside the room waiting for Wufei to emerge so he could tell her at least the vague concept of what they were doing…. Or at least so that he could take her to get something to eat… whichever.

16 minutes and 9 different positions later, the door opened, revealing a rather freaked out boy, an irritated Wufei, a solemn Duo, ect.

"YES!" All the boys head's snapped in her direction, 5 out of the 6 had guns trained on her head. She sweatdropped and muttered an apology for startling them.

She received a unanimous "Hn." Shrugging it off, she smiled sweetly at Takeshi before grabbing Wufei's arm and informing him that he would be taking her out to eat.

"I can't right now. We have to go interview the other boys in the 'gang'." He reached into his pocket and withdrew his keys. "Here, go as your alter ego." He tossed the keys to his car to her and watched as she happily skipped off singing some song that no one could quite understand… or really wanted to understand…

Yumi sighed inaudibly as she watched the waitress come over with her order. 'Took her long enough…' she thought grumpily. That stupid blond bimbo of a waitress (I have nothing against blonds, I AM blond) had stopped at like EIGHT fricken' tables before FINALLY coming to get her order. And I know that doesn't sound bad, but see, she didn't take any orders from any of the other tables, she just sat down and started flirting with the males who already had their food.

Then the girl stopped at a table just ONE FOOT away from her to talk to the cute boys there. 'OH COME ON! COULDN'T YOU AT LEAST GIVE ME THE GODDAMN CUP!' She was about to voice her thoughts when she remembered that she was undercover… kind of… 'I'm a simpering, quiet girl, I'm a simpering, quiet girl… I WILL resist the urge to scream… Oh who am I kidding? Screw it all! I'll just… compromise…'

She slammed her hands down on the table and stood up abruptly. Stalking over to the waitress, she snatched up the cup of hot chocolate and with an evil glare at the blond stomped back to her own table which was located directly next to the boy's table.

The waitress looked her indignantly, but quickly backed off when she saw Yumi's glare go from mean, to down right evil. The boys from the table the blond was sitting at all stood up and walked menacingly up to her.

"I think you owe this nice girl an apology." They stated meanly, glaring at the ugly girl before them.

Yumi shot them a disbelieving look from behind her dark glasses. "Bite me." Her response was annoyed and she withdrew a couple of dollars before tossing the money down onto the counter. She turned and began to leave when a shrill voice from behind stopped her.

"Hey! Where's my tip!"

She halted and slowly turned around to face the waitress. "Alright, here it is. Next time don't stop at nine friggin' tables and make your costumer go get the damn drink themselves. That is my tip to you." With that she proceeded to stalk out of the establishment and onto the nearly empty streets.

That stupid waitress had put her in a bad mood, and instead of driving home, she decided to walk around for a bit. But to do that she would need to change a few things so that people wouldn't mess with her. She unlocked Wufei's car door and grabbed a few things out of it before shutting it and locking it all up.

She headed into a small little store, and with the permission of the nice old lady who owned the place; she went into the backroom and quickly changed. When she came back out she was wearing a pair of baggy black pants and a black t-shirt with a silver batman symbol on it. The sleeves of the shirt had been ripped off leaving cool jagged edges. She also had a thin black watch with a silver face and a black choker with a silver coin dangling from it. She had ditched the wig and was wearing her long black hair pulled up into a high ponytail, and a pair of stylish sunglasses covered her unusual eye color.

Before she left, she wandered around the store and was vaguely surprised to see that it was a lovely little kimono shop. One glance around the store told her how bad business was, no one was there and it was a prime-shopping hour, but she had to say, the shop's merchandise was exquisite.

She wandered around the store for a moment, all of her previous anger forgotten as she delved deeper and deeper into the wide expanse of silken dresses and accessories. Then she came upon the most gorgeous kimono she had ever laid eyes on… it was a stunning seven layer Chinese wedding kimono of the darkest night with red phoenixes flying around the bottom and on the sleeve edges with a thin golden dragon wrapping around the black obi.

Next to it was another gorgeous kimono, though this one was done in the traditional Japanese style. It also had seven layers, but it was of the purest white. It's designs were also a snowy white, so intricately done it was as if the snowflakes were really made of ice.

Knowing that she would end up wearing more than one wedding dress, she filed both dresses in her mind before walking back to the front of the store. She smiled politely at the kind old woman and bowed in a show of respect to her elder. "Domo arigatou, your wares are exquisite, I will be sure to come back soon."

The old woman smiled a kind, yet unbelieving smile to her young guest. "You're very sweet to say so."

Yumi smiled at the woman as she left the shop, promising herself that she _would_ go back. She even began considering signing the woman as her personal seamstress. Though she was lost in thought, she was neither oblivious nor stupid. And she would have had to be both to miss the loud sounds of people following her.

"Oh yeah, _they're_ discreet." Rolling her eyes in annoyance she turned her steps away from the road and wandered into the tree filled area that was usually called a park. If she was going to be jumped by a bunch of idiots, she'd prefer not to do it in plain view of others. Having to explain to her family why the headlines read "Princess beats up 'innocent' bystanders" was not something she looked foreword to. It might have been their fault for jumping her, but those idiotic reporters never listen to the celebrities, it just doesn't sell as well… morons.

Once she was well inside the confines of the park, and away from any prying eyes, she turned around to face her so-called attackers. "Can I help you?" Her voice was sarcastically calm as she faced the large group of boys behind her.

To her mild surprise, some of the boys there were the boys that had began to yell at her back at the restaurant. She raised an eyebrow, still awaiting their answer, or threat, or whatever it was they were going to tell her.

When the blond waitress from before stepped out from behind a few of the boys, and wrapped herself around one boy, who was obviously the leader, Yumi's suspicious nature went into overtime. Tilting her head to the side slightly, her second eyebrow joined her first, making her face become the epitome of patient condescension.

"We know you're that ugly girl from before, bitch! And if you apologize right now, I _might_ not get _my_ boyfriend to beat you up!" Now Yumi's head dropped out of the tilt, leveling out so that she now looked disbelieving.

"Oh for the love of… You have _got_ to be kidding me…" Resisting the urge to turn around and beat her head into a random tree, she settled for muttering irately under her breath. Randomly, while she was in the act of rolling her eyes, she noticed a small group headed their way.

Ignoring the gang before her, she turned her head in the smaller group's direction, her sharp eyes trying to decipher their identities. And just as the blonde bimbo chose to speak again, it all clicked in her head.

"Hey, _bitch_! I told you that if you don't apologize **right now** my boyfriend's going to wreck your pretty little face!"

Glancing between the two groups, she smirked slightly once the second group reached hearing range. "Oh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Her voice was sarcastic and scornful. Pulling off her shades, she flipped her bangs to the side, creating an I'm-to-damn-sexy-and-important-for-you-to-be-talking-to-me effect as she revealed her garnet eyes.

"Let's turn the tables shall we? Even _if_ you apologize right now, my fiancé's still going to kick your ass… Unless of course you decide to answer his questions like a good little whore." Her voice was sharp, intimidating, and downright mean.

The blond looked spooked for a minute before she regained her misplaced bravado. "Well I don't see anyone else around here! Unless of course you're talking about some imaginary boy because no real man would even look at you!"

"Or she could be talking about me." Wufei calmly stepped into the clearing, his gun leveled directly at the leader as he did so. "Don't even think about running." His eyes narrowing as he saw them begin to move.

Taking that as a queue, and just because they felt like it, the four other Gundam pilots stepped out of the woods at various places, surrounding the gang, each with gun poised and ready to fire.

The leader glanced around quickly, judging the odds. Recognizing their faces, he smirked, sure that he had figured out the flaw in their plan. "You wouldn't dare shoot us, if you did, you'd get no information, and the media would be all over you."

Heero smirked coldly at the poor, delusional teen. "Do you really think I care? We only need one of you alive, as for the rest…" He paused here to sweep the group with an evil glare, "As far as anyone knows, we were never here."

The leader's eyes widened in horror, as he desperately began glancing around for means of escape… Then his eyes landed on the princess who was standing there, staring off into the scenery. Sadly for him, Wufei saw this look, and walked up beside her, wrapping an arm protectively around her waist. Glaring at the leader, his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Touch her, and you will die." His voice was cold, and full of promise, it wasn't a threat, it was unquestionably a statement.

As a last desperate attempt before surrender, the leader changed tactics slightly. "Would you really want your little girlfriend to have to witness this?" His tone held more of a whining hopefulness than the boasting arrogance it had replaced.

Yumi turned and fixed a cold stare on the leader. "I am a princess, I am not a doll. Honestly, it is not my place to question my future husband's words or actions, nor do I care to at this particular moment." Then, as if she had deemed him unworthy, she averted her gaze back to the scenery, as if it was of more interest then the dealings about to take place.

The leader's desperate gaze gave a final sweep, and seeing no weakness, he held his hands up in surrender. Seeing that, the other members of the gang slowly raised their hands as well.

"You just can't stay out of trouble can you, baka onna." Yumi glared at Wufei evilly for that comment.

"Yeah, whatever baka otoko, like you could do any better…" She stuck her tongue out at him in a juvenile manner just to be irritating really.

Smiling brightly at the frightened gang, she waved in a creepily preppy manner. "Buh-bye! Have fun, but I'm sure you will, you were just asking for it after all. Ah well, where does the time go? I have to be going!"

Wufei glanced at her, the gang, the other pilots, and back again, all in an instant. "I'm coming with you, you obviously can't be trusted with your own well-being."

Yumi rolled her eyes in mock annoyance before smiling at her future husband. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. But really, I have wedding plans to arrange… Your guardians conferred with my grandmother, and the wedding is scheduled to take place in two months."

Yumi's garnet eyes peered into Wufei's dark brown irises, trying to see if he was okay. Apparently, he hadn't known about this, and had just fallen into a state of shock… Honestly, he was staring at her like she had suddenly grown bat wings and horns and had started ranting about stealing his immortal soul…

Oh well, she had places to go, people to see, and weddings to arrange. Grabbing the stunned boy's hand, she turned on her heel and began to walk out of the forest towards her car, dragging Wufei behind her like some shell-shocked action figure. (A/N: It's an action figure 'cause Wufei would kill me if I compared him to a dolly, he says they're too girly…)

For the rest of the day, Yumi dragged Wufei around, doing this and that, meeting with one person or another, choosing this over that, and so forth. For all his training, the Chinese pilot was REALLY wishing he hadn't decided to come, and he was praying that the day from hell would just end already.

When they finally arrived back at base, Wufei was ecstatic, not that he showed it of course, it would make him look like Duo or something. Calmly stepping out of the driver's side, he walked around the black hood and opened the door for his betrothed.

Yumi smiled at him brightly before stepping out, her arms clutching a thick notepad to her chest. "Thanks for coming with me today Wufei, it was really sweet of you."

The Chinese pilot stared at her for a second, before turning away and making a noncommittal "Whatever…" in response.

"Hey Yumi-chan! Where've ya been all day!"

The small dark haired girl let a smile slip across her face as she faced the bouncy redhead. "Nothing much, just planning a wedding."

Kashaku's big yellow eyes blinked slowly as a grin spread across her face. Then her eyes focused fully on the Gundam pilot that was currently ignoring them both. "So Wufei…" her voice was innocent, and mildly interested, "How many kids were you thinking? One, two… eight?"

The redhead stifled a laugh as she saw the Chinese prince tense up. Smiling at him innocently she turned around to face her boyfriend who had just come outside. "Hi Trowa!" She smiled at him brightly, and kissed him on the cheek before skipping off, Yumi being dragged behind her.

Trowa waited until they were out of sight before facing Wufei. "You were right. It was Teiljo."

(A/N: okay, I just saw XXX: State of the Union, and so… now the asskicking action shall ensue... except cooler because the GW pilots are involved and… yeah. I'll just shut up and continue…)

"And the actual news is?"

"He's smuggling in an army in order to take the throne over by force."

"Even though we're here, involved, and on the other side?" Wufei raised an eyebrow, recategorizing the boy from 'annoying moron' to 'the stupidest, most annoying ass ever born'.

Trowa shrugged slightly. "None of us really cared why he was doing it…"

The Chinese prince glared slightly at nothing. "Well, even if he is just a complete moron, we should be careful, there might actually be a reason he's so reckless."

"Agreed." The taller boy muttered in his calm, quiet voice. "We're going to make our move tonight. Quatre has already arranged for Cerise to distract Yumi, the others are coming with us."

:-Cerise & Yumi-:-

"I'll go get the popcorn, you get the movie all set up!" Cerise grinned happily at Yumi as she bounced up and ran into the adjacent kitchen for a proper girl's night in treat.

Yumi shook her head slightly with a smile before slipping the DVD into the player. They had already painted their nails, Yumi's are black with crushed garnet glitter, and Cerise's are scarlet red with crushed gold glitter; they were in their pajamas, red silk pants and camisole for Cerise, and a black yukata with a garnet tie for Yumi. They had also completed the other mindless, yet necessary, rituals such as face masks, gossip, the untraditional, wedding planning, and now it was time for the movie portion of girl's night. And so their night went…

:-Meanwhile-:-

"We're in position." Kin stated calmly, as her and Kashaku hovered just beyond site in a cloudbank.

"Roger and ditto that." Duo muttered as he, Quatre and Trowa settled their Gundams behind an enemy carrier.

(A/N: OMFG! I JUST REALIZED THAT 'engagement' WAS SPELLED WRONG IN THE SUMMARY! ACK:Spazes out and dies:)

"Hn…" Heero said, not really paying attention as he and Wufei stole around the corner and ran down the next few halls.

"Ready." Came Mizuna's calm voice as she positioned her sniper rifle from atop a large, conveniently placed cliff that overlooked the compound.

Wufei and Heero ran swiftly and silently along a jumble of confused corridors before being sidetracked by the enemy's voice. Exchanging a look, they placed their radios on silent and crept foreword, Wufei standing beside the slightly opened door, and Heero kneeling next to him, hidden behind the light oak wood.

After a few minutes of listening to some stupid ass attack plan, the two signaled each other, and left just as quietly as they had come. It wasn't like they needed to know the different attack patterns etc, they were blowing the base up in a few minutes, and any attacks they had planned weren't going to happen.

Walking into the door directly next to the conspirator's, mainly out of sheer cockiness, then the Japanese boy knelt down in the middle of the room while the Chinese boy remained standing, eyes warily staring towards the door. From out of nowhere, Heero pulled out a small, black box. Setting it down gently, he pulled a small device with two wires from his pocket, and slid the two wires into opposite sides of the box. Picking the mini computer up, he held it low, mindful of the two wires that needed to remain attached. Pressing in a few buttons with practiced precision, he hit a small red button, and then the machine began counting down from the four-minute mark. Placing the device atop the box to which it was attached, Heero stood, and then he and Wufei departed, running swiftly along the halls, not really caring if anyone saw them or not.

Due to their lack of caring, several men who had been walking the halls caught site of them and were currently chasing after them shooting, not that it did any good because I'm the authoress and I have deemed it that the enemy's aim shall suck unless I say otherwise.

Wufei glanced over at Heero as they outran their pursuers. "How much longer do we have?"

Glancing at his watch without missing a beat, the stoic boy pulled his arm back and shot behind him a couple of times, rewarded with a couple of anguish filled screams, and the sounds of bodies hitting the floor. "30 seconds."

The Chinese prince cursed under his breath as they both sped up, settling into a sprinter's pace that they could probably keep up for hours if they had the inclination to do so. Bursting through the doors, they ended up being shot into the air by the force of the explosion. Each landing on his feet, the pair continued running, knowing that any man shooting at them would soon be picked off.

Mizuna's blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she shot bullet after bullet, silencing the boy's pursuers forever. After a few moments, the surviving members of the organization came out of the remaining hanger in mobile suits, but the other five Gundam pilots quickly intercepted them.

Kin was the first to arrive, bursting out of the cloudbank like some malevolent Goddess of War. Her Gundam, Lightning Strike, was a pristine white with golden accents and golden double wings. Her weapon of choice was a pair of enormous golden hilted kodachis that she wielded with deadly accuracy.

Zooming out after her was Kashaku in Gundam, Hellfire that was black with bloody red trim. Like Trowa, she preferred weaponry that ended in large, fiery weapons of mass destruction, aka guns. (Not that I'm knocking the heavy artillery, it's what I want if I ever face some psychotic people eating aliens-haha, take this alien scum:fires bazooka at random alien scum brought in for the sole purpose of being shot at:)

Amidst a shower of explosions Kin soared into the enemy lines, her blades slicing through the enemy metal easily. Assailant after assailant fell prey to her deadly blades, decapitating one, stabbing another, only to twirl delicately and block the next attack. In a few short minutes the enemy was destroyed, either by a wicked explosion, or by decapitation.

"I guess we're done here…" Duo's voice came over the intercom in a decidedly pouty manner. "But jeez Kin-chan, couldn't you have saved me one… just one?"

Kin glared at Duo's face as it appeared on her monitor before gesturing to a mobile suit that was trying to escape. "I did."

"Really?" The braided pilot glanced in that direction before frowning. "Nah, I changed my mind, to far to fly… and what a wuss!"

Kin nodded in agreement. "Seriously, I mean what kind of soldier runs from the frickin' battle? … Even if there are seven Gundam pilots fighting them… but still!"

Mizuna, who was watching them from her laptop that she had wired to be accessible to such conversations, rolled her eyes. Grabbing her sniper rifle off its tripod, she leveled it out and shot into the distance, effectively blowing out the engines of the escaping mecha. Glaring at her computer screen with her rifle in her lap she pinned the two speaking pilots down with an evil stare. "I don't give a damn how far it is, go after it and capture it's pilot so that we can verify who's behind all this."

"It was Teiljo… and Heero and Wufei actually kinda blew him up, so I don't think that actually matters anymore… though I guess it would be nice if people knew why we randomly decided to blow him up." Kashaku contemplated quietly to herself as she flew the two aforementioned pilots back to their own Gundams, which were stationed by Mizuna.

:-

Cerise turned around and smiled as she saw Mizuna, Kin and Kashaku entering the room, already decked out in their sleeping attire. Kashaku was wearing a long-sleeved, soft, red cotton shirt with a pair of black silk shorts, as was Kin along with an emerald green cotton camisole and Mizuna was adorned with a big, baggy black t-shirt that fell to a bit bellow mid thigh on her small frame.

"Good timing, we were just about to start our movie." Cerise stated cheerily, holding the popcorn aloft as if it supported the fact, which it actually did so… yeah, moving right along…

The three girls nodded before settling themselves down in front of the extremely large, rather movie-like plasma screen. "What're we watching?" Kin inquired lazily from where she stretched out languidly across the arms of a cushy chair.

"Texas Chainsaw Massacre." Yumi said nonchalantly.

"R-really? That sounds… interesting…" Cerise muttered, praying that it wasn't _too_ scary.

Up until halfway through the movie Cerise managed to keep her screams to herself, but then the psycho with the chainsaw leapt out of nowhere and chopped this guy's legs of, she lost it. A panicked scream was wrenched from her throat and she jerked backwards, almost tipping over the loveseat she was sitting on. But luckily, Kin had commandeered the popcorn so at least that didn't go flying everywhere…

:-Moments before-:-

"I'm bored… so boys, what say we crash a slumber party!" Duo yelled out, randomly standing from his slouched position from enthusiasm.

Four pairs of eyes all turned to the suddenly energetic boy. "And why exactly would we want to do that…?" Wufei asked, sarcasm and condescension coating his voice.

Duo looked at the Chinese pilot as if he had grown four extra heads, had his arms replaced by slinkies and his legs changed into legos. "WHAT PART OF GIRLS IN PAJAMAS DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!" His violet eyes were widened out of sheer shock/revulsion, as if Treize Kushrenadahad returned from the dead and had just confessed his undying love to Heero or something.

Before anyone could say anything, or even shoot Duo for possibly thinking about their girlfriends that way, a terrified shriek ripped through the quiet. Instantly the pilots were on their feet and running at breakneck speeds down the hall to Yumi's room where the girls were all spending the night.

Barging into to the room with their guns poised to shoot, they were expecting at least an army of ninjas or something, however, they found only five girls and a movie paused at a point were bloody legs were flying through the air… interesting…

The boys stared blankly at the girls, who in turn stared blankly at them; this all lasted for about six seconds before Kashaku bounced to her feet and rushed over to her tall boyfriend. Grabbing him by the arm, she proceeded to drag him over to her place on the left side of the pullout couch. Pushing him down onto the cushy surface so that he was upright with his back leaned against the back of the couch, she plopped down into his lap before tilting up her head and smiling brightly at his mildly confused face. Trowa shook his head slightly before sighing and resigning himself to his not-so-horrible fate.

"If Trowa's staying can I stay?" Duo asked pathetically, turning his full force puppy dog eyes on Kin.

Kin glared at him as her right eye twitched slightly. 'Must resist… must not give in! Pout not working… okay, screw it.' Turning her head away she 'hmphed' before nodding her assent.

Grinning like Christmas had come early, Duo practically skipped over to the armchair where she was reclining, scooped her up into his arms, and sat down before placing her into his lap. For this he received an evil glare, an annoyed mutter of 'hentai' and Kin turning her head away to face the screen even though it was still paused.

Craning his neck to face the three remaining boys, so as not to upset the blond bombshell in his lap, Duo grinned at them. "So, you guys stayin'?"

Silently Heero walked over to where Mizuna was stretched out on the couch. Seeing him walk over, she instantly moved her legs so that she was sitting up. Upon reaching the couch the stoic pilot sat down, then he twisted into a laying position, facing the screen, his head in her lap.

Simultaneously, Quatre and Wufei made their way over to their respective girlfriend/fiancée. Cerise, who was still looking a little pale, was standing up in front of the loveseat. The blond heir calmly sat down and pulled her into his lap, gently running a hand through her hair in a soothing manner while she calmed down.

Wufei made his way to the foot of the bed and sat down gently on the carpet just before it, situating himself right next to his bride-to-be before stealing and leaning against the pillow Yumi had propped up against the bed. Yumi glared at him for a moment, before giving up the ineffective intimidation. Leaning into him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head down on his shoulder, using him as a pillow.

And so the movie watching commenced, Cerise watching quietly, her eyes being covered by Quatre's hand every time something surprising happened (and how he knew when to do so will forever remain a mystery); Wufei became a favorite teddy bear for the night; Heero slept through it from staying up the night before planning while Mizuna played with his hair; Kashaku watched fascinated as blood spurted everywhere, wondering, both silently and to her boyfriend, how it was that the people came to have so much blood to lose, and why it was people she killed never had that much; While Duo and Kin both glared at the scream, making angry comments on how fake it all was.

:-:-:-:-:-:-

Authoress:Bows head in shame: I AM SO SO SO SORRY THAT THIS IS SO LATE IN COMING! Highschool is a hell of a lot harder that it needs to be, and homework, etc. has kept me busy. But now that it's summer I'll try my best to update a lot more often! I PROMISE!

Leiko: Why am I referring to myself as two different entities…?

:Kin shrugs:

Kin: Just psychotic I guess.

:Leiko nods vaguely:

Leiko: I suppose you're right…

Kashaku: UPDATE!

Mizuna: She just did.

Kashaku: Oh yeah… WELL DO IT AGAIN DAMN YOU!

Leiko: Is anyone else here surprised/creeped out by Kashaku's behavior?

:Everyone but a glaring Kashaku raises hands:

Kashaku: YOU BETTER UPDATE SOONER NEXT TIME BECAUSE I-oh look, jelly!

:Trowa silently hands his girlfriend a jar of jelly:

Kashaku: Thank you kawaii boyfriend!

Kin: Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiight…

Duo: Read and review or my girlfriend'll kick your ass!

Kin: YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!

Duo:Confused: Yeah, you.

Kin: Oh… I knew that.

Mizuna: Suuuuure you did.

Kin: Shut up.

Leiko: Well, I'm thinking only two more chapters-first; the wedding and then I'll have a kawaii epilogue flashing to random cute scenes of the future!


End file.
